Judas Kiss
by a-whisper-to-a-riot
Summary: On a rainy evening, a young noble woman invites a handsome stranger under her umbrella. What she didn't know was that he was the man that's going to be responsible for her family's downfall. - Takasugi/OC
1. Rainy Day Blues

**Gintama**

_**Judas Kiss**_

_**Chapter One: Rainy Day Blues**_

* * *

The weather has been certainly strange today. It went from clear skies to dark thunderclouds in a matter of minutes. The rain was relentless, the water pitter and pattered off on her umbrella continuously. These were the moments Shiori was glad her mother forced her to carry an umbrella whenever she left the house.

Speaking of her mother, if she doesn't get back soon then she'd certainly receive a long scolding from her. This, she wanted to avoid at all costs. The last time she came home late, her mother kept her locked up for a whole week. Not to mention, this time it was raining, her mother would be absolutely furious if she came back soaking.

Nearing the bridge, she came to a halt when she noticed someone leaning on the wooden ledge of the bridge, watching the river run wildly. It was the fact that he had his arms crossed and resting against the ledge, with no umbrella or shelter whatsoever that bothered her. Shiori gripped her own umbrella uneasily as she slowed her pace, this person could be a madman for all she knew.

He turned slowly towards Shiori when he heard her approach. At that moment, she got a closer look at the man. Through the heavy rain, she could make out a handsome face, soaked kimono, sword from his left side and a dripping pipe he held in his hand.

"Are you alright?" she voiced.

Saying nothing, he turned back to the river.

This was something new for Shiori, she wasn't used to being ignored. In fact, never once has a man ignored her. He was staring at the gushing river ahead, still paying no regard to the rain. His expression looked dismal and his fingers shook slightly.

'_What is he thinking?'_

'_He's not going to jump right?'_

Every instinct in her body told her to leave this man and go home, but what kind of person would she be if he indeed were suicidal? If she left him, wouldn't he jump? Why else would someone stand over such a place at this time?

"Sir?" she cleared her throat.

He looked to her again, this time turning to face her fully. For the first time, she noticed he wore bandages over his left eye. The white fabric was soaked through, it didn't look very comfortable but at least it wasn't tinted red.

"You're drenched," she noted.

"Indeed," he agreed, glancing down at his attire. "I am."

"Would you like to step under my umbrella?" Shiori asked. "It wouldn't feel right if I just left you standing under the rain."

"You're very kind," he took up on her offer.

Shiori held the umbrella a little further away from her body to give him space, and he ducked under. She felt both her sleeves get dampen, her right from being exposed to the rain, and her left from the man's wet kimono. He reached for the umbrella handle and grasped over her hand, pulling the umbrella slightly higher to accommodate his height. He was quite a bit taller than her, but Shiori wasn't that tall to begin with either.

"Much better," he nodded, releasing her hand. "Shall we?"

Shiori nodded and the two set off across the bridge. Her arm felt strained, as she had to hold it much higher than usual. Before she realized, her arm began to shake uncontrollably. The man seemed to notice and reached for the handle again.

"I'll hold it," he grunted.

"Thank you," she felt the wooden handle lift off her hand.

The two walked down the riverbank at a steady pace but eventually the rain got even heavier, so instead they decided to take shelter under a small pergoda. He snapped the umbrella close and propped it up against a bench. He did the same with his sword. Shiori sat down next to her umbrella and watched the man as he began to dry out his pipe.

He emptied out the wet tobacco from the pipe and pulled out a small metal tin from his kimono. Inside were matches and dry tobacco. Shiori watched him prepare his pipe with great expertise, never has she been so enthralled by a man's movements. After lighting the pipe with a matchstick, he took a deep whiff from the nozzle and exhaled slowly.

The man looked almost godly when he fluttered his eye shut, content with his smoke. Slowly slipping a hand under one side of his kimono, he sat on the stone ledge and turned away.

It was obvious he had no intentions of speaking to her again.

Shiori took a deep breath as she contemplated what she should say.

"… What's your name?" she called.

Nothing was said once again, as he turned to her slightly. His eye looked harsh, as if they were judging her, reading her.

"Shinsuke."

"It's nice to make your acquaintance Shinsuke-san," she smiled. "I'm Fujiwara Shiori."

"Hm."

"Do you live around here?" she queried.

"No," he said immediately. "It's been a long time since I last set foot on Edo."

"I see," she nodded, unsure what to think she looked away from him. "Are you a samurai?"

"What do you think?" he looked at her again.

"I think it's illegal to carry a sword around," she replied.

"Are you planning to turn me in?" his tone sounded raw, challenging.

"… No," she sighed. "At least not in this weather. I'd feel safer under this pergoda with a ronin than running through the rain screaming for the Shinsengumi."

Shinsuke chuckled quietly as he turned to watch the rain again.

'_Good answer.'_

This won't do at all. What was she supposed to do while he quietly observes the rainfall? The least he could do is try to make conversation.

"If you don't live in Edo then do you live out of town?" she asked.

"No."

"Do you realize have many times you've said 'no' in the last minute?" she frowned.

"No."

"You're so aggravating…" she mumbled.

"… I run a mercenary group," he eventually said after giving it some thought. "I stay on a ship with them."

"Mercenary group?" she repeated. "What kind of jobs do you do?"

"This and that," he shrugged, bringing the pipe to his lips again.

Not only does he reply in one-syllable answers, but on the occasion when he does speak more than one word he had to be so painfully vague. This man was a real headache to talk to.

Shiori sneezed and then did she realize just how cold she was. The rain had soaked her right arm completely, and her left from Shinsuke's drenched kimono. This will take some explaining when she gets back… and she wasn't keen on it.

"This day just keeps getting better and better," she sighed quietly under her breath.

Originally, she only intended to come out for a stroll after dinner, but she never expected to be meet a strange man then be sat freezing under a pergoda. Shiori rolled her wet sleeves up and rubbed her palms together.

'_She's going to kill me…'_

Shiori frowned as she thought of her mother.

"Here."

Shinsuke appeared before her, offering her the lit pipe.

"I'm not allowed to smoke," she shook her head.

"It'll warm you up," he insisted.

Seeing as he wasn't shivering even in his wet clothes, Shiori decided that right now her parents didn't matter to her as much. She was sitting here, freezing her butt off, the smart thing would be to stay warm. Staring at the pipe curiously, she took it from him.

Shinsuke sat down next to her, his kimono making a very displeasing noise as it made contact with the bench. He crossed both his arms and legs then sat back and watched for her reaction.

Shiori brought the pipe to her lips and breathed in. This being the first time she has smoked, she really didn't know what to expect, but to her surprise, it wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. Also, she did in fact feel warmer.

"Thank you," she huffed slightly, passing the pipe back to him.

Shinsuke took the pipe back with a quiet nod. Without another look at her, he began smoking again.

"You're a man of few words, aren't you?" she asked. "Shinsuke-san?"

"Words aren't always needed to express feelings," he replied. "Sometimes some quiet observation is all you need."

"Is that your way of telling me to keep quiet… politely?" she sat up a little.

"Good observation," he smirked.

Shiori bit her bottom lip and looked down to her lap, a little dumbfounded by his words. Did he not know who she was even after learning her name? Or did he just not care? Either way, this was the first time someone had been so bluntly rude to her.

The tension grew lighter as the rain went on, but it didn't look like it was going to stop any time soon. She glanced over at Shinsuke who was still admiring the rain and smoking on his pipe.

"Your bandages are wet," she reached into her kimono. "The water won't be good for your wound."

Shinsuke watched her pull out a small handkerchief and she lifted it to him. He examined her face closely first before taking it from her. Using his free hand, he dabbed the wet bandages over with the handkerchief.

"You're from the noble Fujiwara house correct?" he finally initiated a conversation. She nodded back, delighted that he recognized her family's name. "Should the daughter of the Bakufu's right-hand really be talking to a ronin?"

"Well it's not like you're a bad person right?" she smiled a little at his forwardness. Then she held the hilt to his sword. "Plus if you really wanted to kill me, you would have already attacked me – though I warn you, I am no easy target."

"I assure you, I have no such intentions," he chuckled as he pulled the soaked cloth from his eye. "Here, thank you."

"No, it's alright," she shook her head. "It's already wet, you might as well keep it."

At first she wasn't sure if he was going to take it back, he had looked at her for a few moments before bringing the handkerchief back over his bandaged eye. Silence overcame the two again, but it wasn't strange anymore. They seemed to be content in each other's presence while watching the rain pour.

A dim light came from a distance. Shiori couldn't quite make out what it was through the heavy rain, but whatever it was, there were more of them.

"Do you see that?" she whispered.

"No."

She glanced over and saw that he had his eye closed while taking a whiff from the pipe. Was this some kind of joke to him?

"No, seriously," she hissed. "There's something coming, and lots of them."

Shinsuke opened his good eye and sure enough, there were figures heading closer towards the pergoda.

Three men dressed in uniforms walked under the pergoda. All three had umbrellas and a torch in hands. It was the Shinsengumi, and not just anybody, but it was the infamous vice-commander and a captain.

"We've been looking for you, Fujiwara-san," Okita drawled. "Your mother's having a fit worrying about you."

"Is that so, Okita-kun?" she smiled.

Shiori stood in front of Shinsuke's sword, successfully blocking it from the officer's view.

"Who's this?" Hijikata glanced towards the drenched man sitting on the bench. "A friend?"

"Something like that," she replied hastily. "Please, would you let me have a few words before escorting me home?"

"Don't take long," Okita shrugged, heading back out of the pergoda.

Yamazaki followed Okita back out into the rain, while Hijikata watched between Shiori and the man one last time before leaving, thus giving her the privacy she wanted.

"Why did you help me?" Shinsuke spoke first. "You help me once after another. Why?"

"Because I like you," she eyed him. "I don't want to see you get caught over carrying a sword. I've to take my leave now, but it was nice meeting you, Shinsuke-san."

Shiori gave him a small smile before walking to the edge of the pergoda. The three officers immediately appeared before her and held an extra umbrella out for her.

"Thank you," she took the handle.

The vice-commander glanced back to the pergoda one last time before stepping into the patrol car. It shouldn't matter too much who the other man was, since they had completed their job. All was asked was to find Fujiwara Shiori and make sure she's safe.

Inside the car, Okita and Shiori sat at the back while Hijikata stayed in the front passenger seat next to Yamazaki. The two at the back were already bantering over something stupid as usual.

"You shouldn't wander around speaking to strangers, Fujiwara-san," Okita almost smirked. "That guy looked pretty dodgy, who was he? Your secret lover?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she sneered back. "I bet you'd just tattletale off to my mother."

"Oh? That sounds awfully suspicious," Okita teased. "Just who is he?"

"Keep it down, back there!" Hijikata called. "You're giving me a headache, Sougo!"

"Yeah, Okita-kun," Shiori smiled. "You should be quiet. You're bothering Hijikata-san."

"You're supposed to be on my side, Fujiwara-san," Okita drawled. "Do you want me to tell on you?"

"No, no," she waved her hand with a sheepish smile. "Don't tell my mother. We're friends after all, aren't we? Okita-kun? Right?"

Okita crossed his arms and gave a triumphal smile.

Shiori gulped and turned to the window. Okita better not say anything to her mother, she'd already be furious at her for being late, if she found out that she had been with a samurai… she didn't even want to think about it.

"By the way, Fujiwara-san?" Hijikita looked back at her.

"Yes?"

"Did you forget your umbrella?" he asked, remembering seeing two propped against the bench back under the pergoda. "Do you want me to go get it for you?"

"No, it's fine, thank you Hijikata-san," she smiled back. "He didn't have an umbrella so I'm going to leave it for him. Not to mention he's hurt too, it'd be bad to get his bandages wet again."

"Really?" he nodded. "Okay then, let's go, Yamazaki."

"Yes, vice commander!"

That didn't make any sense. If he really didn't have an umbrella then what was the second shadow against the bench? If not an umbrella… maybe it was a sword? It couldn't have been anything else. Why would Shiori be talking to a samurai though? And why did she help him hide the sword?

Glancing up to the rearview mirror, he watched as Shiori stared out of the window. Her hands curled on her lap and she had a soft smile. The old man, Matsudaira was close to the head of the Fujiwara house, and they always got Sougo and Hijikata to act as bodyguards whenever she's out on formal occasions. Not that she ever needed any protection though, she was more than capable of fending herself when the time comes. But from all the times he's been with her, he's never once has he seen her like this before.

For once, Sougo was right about something – this was suspicious.

**XoXo**

Takasugi watched the lights disappear into the heavy rain. Once they were out of sight, he let out a quiet sigh. He was lucky, Shiori covered for him. It would have been troublesome if he ran into the Shinsengumi now. Having just arrived in Edo tonight, no one knows that he has left Kyoto, and he certainly didn't need the authority on his back.

Not yet. He still had big plans for the next few weeks.

Fujiwara Shiori was definitely someone that could come in handy. Her father being the Shogun's right hand man and the rest of her family were largely influential around Edo. If he played his cards right, she could help him with his plans. Though it'd probably take quite a while before he could even speak to her again, so it doesn't seem very likely.

Now that his company was gone, and he had warmed up slightly, he found little reason to hang around, but he couldn't leave until the rain stops. It wasn't as much as he didn't want to get wet, as he didn't want to get his pipe wet again. It was already lit up nicely, it'd be bothersome if it got drenched again.

Takasugi leaned back against the backrest and took a deep breathe from his pipe. Looks like he won't be getting back anytime soon. He looked to his right, towards where his sword was. To his surprise, he found not only his sword stood against the bench, but also Shiori's umbrella. He hadn't even noticed she left without it, with all the other men around helping her. Takasugi couldn't help but smile at the thought of Shiori leaving her umbrella behind for him.

Looks like he won't have to wait for the rain to stop, nor will he have to wait too long to speak to Shiori again. The handkerchief, he had planned to keep all along, but her umbrella was a different matter. This gave him an excuse to speak to her again. Though he had no plans to visit her house, perhaps he'd bump into her again the next couple of weeks.

With a small smile, Takasugi stood up and placed the sword back on his waist, and then he picked up the umbrella and headed out into the rain.

**XoXo**

"Just where have you been, Shiori?" Fujiwara Ayama was stood in the foyer when her daughter returned home with the Shinsengumi. "Where did you find her? Okita-san? Hijikata-san? … Where did you find her?"

"… She completely skipped me…" Yamazaki frowned.

"Don't worry about it," Shiori whispered back to him.

"She was sheltering from the rain by the river, Fujiwara-sama," Okita spoke up first. "She forgot her umbrella somewhere so she had to take cover."

"Is that so, Shiori?" Ayama turned to her daughter. "How did you manage to lose your umbrella?"

"Um… accidentally?" Shiori tried with a grin. "I'm sorry, it won't happen again."

"It better not," Ayama frowned and then turned to the men. "Thank you for your hard work as usual, boys. Matsudaira-san will be pleased to hear the news. Good evening. Shiori, head to your room and get out of those wet clothes after saying your goodbyes."

With that said, Ayama turned to the house and leaving the four behind. Once Ayama was out of sight, everyone dropped their tense composure.

"Jeez, your mother's the same as ever," Okita sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "I covered for you this time, you owe me."

"Thanks for that, Okita-kun," she beamed. "I'll definitely return the favor."

"How about you treat the next time we're having ramen?" he suggested.

"Sounds good," she agreed. "The same goes for you too, Hijikata-san and Yamazaki-san."

"Looking forward to it," Hijikata headed to the door. "And don't drag us out over something so trivial again."

"Hai, hai," Shiori grinned. "Thanks again. Take care on your way back!"

The scolding wasn't as bad as she thought it would be, probably because they had company, also probably because Okita didn't rat her out. Either way she was let off easy compared to normal.

Shiori decided not to push her luck further tonight and did as her mother asked. She headed to her room and tugged her wet kimono off. The wet clothing landed on the floor and she kicked them aside making a way to her wardrobe.

Picking out a nightgown was normally a quick and easy job, but tonight Shiori flicked through the hangers over and over wearily. There was only one thing on her mind right now, and that was the mysterious Shinsuke.

* * *

**This chapter is set before Takasugi was introduced in the story. So before the festival and before Benizakura arc. **

**Reviews would be appreciated! :D**


	2. Festivities

**Gintama**

_**Judas Kiss**_

_**Chapter Two: Festivities**_

* * *

Shiori breathed soundly as she practiced her daily morning meditations. Though on this particular morning, she was finding it a lot more difficult as her thoughts kept trailing back to a certain someone.

A certain someone that she hasn't seen again for the last two weeks, she was actually secretly hoping she'd run into him again by the bridge but it never happened.

She was losing her focus again.

This greatly annoyed her, nothing has ever stopped her from her morning meditations before, and it was truly unruly that a single man can distract her so much.

"Shiori."

"Yes, mother?"

Ayama stepped through the door after a quick knock.

"Your father has asked you to accompany Shige Shige-sama to the coming festival."

"What?" Shiori grumbled. "Do I have to? It's never any fun when I'm with Shige Shige, we've always got to keep low-key and be guarded."

"Aren't you friends with Shige Shige-sama?" Ayama raised an eyebrow. "What kind of friend would you be, if you ignored the invite? Our family will lose face!"

"… All right! I'll go," Shiori sighed. "It's tonight, correct?"

"Yes," Ayama passed her an envelope. "Go get a new kimono for the occasion. Be back before sundown."

Knowing better than to argue, Shiori took the envelope from her mother and stood up to get ready.

It seems she has a long day ahead of her.

**PAGEBREAK**

When night came around, the Fujiwara residence was still in an uproar over the impeding arrival of the Shogun. Every single servant in the mansion had something they should be doing, from chores like scrubbing the floors to polishing the windows.

Shiori just stood next to her mother quietly in her brand new kimono. It was so typical of her mother to make a big deal out of this. Shige Shige has visited the mansion before, so there wasn't much point in fancying the place up for him again. Not to mention the fact that he's just here to pick Shiori up and he won't even step past the foyer.

"Straighten up, Shiori."

"I am standing straight."

"You're slouching over," Ayama frowned, patting her daughter's back.

Shiori jerked from her mother's touch, causing her to stand a little taller than before. This pleased Ayama and she returned her attention to the door.

"We've got to be perfect," Ayama mumbled under her breath.

The older woman had a bad habit of murmuring things to herself when she's nervous, and now it's painfully showing through.

The moment the doorbell rang, Ayama stopped her chanting and looked up from the ground. When her mother didn't move to get the door, Shiori stepped forward and pulled the door open.

"Good evening, Shige Shige-sama," Shiori bowed.

"Good evening to you too, Shiori-san," he then turned to the lady still in the mansion. "And you, Ayama-san."

Just as she predicted, they hadn't even got the time to come in for some tea. If they didn't leave immediately then they'd miss the show.

"I-I understand," Ayama forced a smile. "Well you two go have fun now. Take care Shiori."

"Bye mother."

Shiori followed Shige Shige out of the mansion and through her maze of a garden. They walked in silence mostly, but it was a mutual like for silence. They'd known each other since they were children after all, there's almost never an awkward tension between the two.

"Your mother seems as lively as ever."

"That's putting it lightly," Shiori shook her head. "She spent the whole day straightening the place up for you. Even got the stone garden rearranged and everything at the back."

"If possible maybe I can stay longer after I drop you off," Shige Shige wondered. "Then your mother's efforts won't go to waste…"

"You don't have to do that," Shiori smiled. "You know my mother. She's always blindly trying to impress everyone around her, and with you as the Shogun and everything… well, it's easy to piece things together from there."

The two soon reached the large gates leading out of the Fujiwara residence. The guards on standby bowed before pulling the wooden doors open for them. Outside was a long dark car, and surrounding that single car were five shinsengumi squad cars.

Shige Shige walked ahead first while Shiori gave Okita and Hijikata looks.

"This is a lot more than usual," she whispered quietly to Okita as she followed Shige Shige.

"Well this time it's not just the precious Fujiwara-hime we have to worry about."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she shot him a look.

"Jeez, you don't need to get so mad, Fujiwara-san…" Okita sighed.

Yamazaki was standing by the black car, and he opened the door for Shiori.

"Thank you," she nodded politely.

It wasn't as if she's never been out with Shige Shige before. Even as kids they'd always attend theaters and festivals together, but for some reason she had a strange feeling about tonight. The feeling was neither good nor bad, but she just knew something was going to happen.

**XoXo**

Shiori's intuition must have been way off, because an hour into the festival, she's been stuck in the special 'VIP' section the whole time. By that it just meant that they were guarded in every single way possible. They were too far to see the stage properly and there were no stalls or games.

Surrounding them were various other noble families. There were quite a number of them, but Shige Shige doesn't seem to be bothered by them as much as she was. For the sake of her family's image, Shiori didn't complain once and sat next to Shige Shige quietly.

After another twenty minutes she'd decided she's had enough.

"I need to go to the ladies room," she whispered.

He only replied with a light nod.

Shiori stood up from her seat and headed towards the back where the exit was. Luckily for her, the senior officers of the Shinsengumi were patrolling the area and only left behind two of their underlings to watch the door.

Giving them a curt nod with a sweet smile, Shiori quickened her pace down the hall. Navigating through the building took a little longer than she originally planned, but eventually she made it downstairs.

Everything was going well until she neared the gate. Standing with his arms crossed, no less then twenty meters away from her was the fearsome vice-commander, Hijikata Toushirou. If she were caught here, she'd have lots of explaining to do – something that Shiori didn't fancy doing.

Looking over to her right side, she saw a tall wooden fence. Though it seemed challenging in her current attire, Shiori was determined scale across it. She pulled her kimono up over her knees to her upper thighs and ran up the fence.

To her surprise, she actually made it to the top without so much as getting a scratch. Making sure she remained unseen by Hijikata, she took a quick glance around before hopping off the top of the fence.

What she hadn't realized was that parts of her kimono were caught onto some splinters from the wooden fence, and when she jumped off the fabric tore. The gash wasn't terribly big but was still obvious at a close distance.

Deciding that she's rather go on with a torn kimono than return now, she walked towards the bright lights of the stalls.

Just as she thought, the commoners' festival was much more fun. All nobles did at festivals were sit around and talk like they always did, but out here were a lot more things to do.

"Give it up."

Shiori froze at the voice of Okita. Was she caught so soon already? Slowly turning around, she saw that he was at a shooting stall with a bright haired little girl. He seemed to be arguing with the stall owner over something insignificant. Never has she felt so thankful for Okita's indolence. Quickly turning back around, she stepped far from the stall just in case he took a notice of her.

There was so much to do around that Shiori didn't know what she should do first. She fished through her coin purse and realized she hadn't brought much money out with her, just enough money for a tray of takoyaki probably.

Shiori stopped by a goldfish stall and watched a group of children attempt to scoop the fishes darting through the water. As a child Shiori would play games like these with Shige Shige, but since becoming Shogun, they've never been able to run free from the Shinsengumi's watch.

"Would you like a turn, miss?"

The stall tender noticed her presence and offered her a bowl and poi. Giving the man an apologetic smile, she shook her head.

"We'll each have a go."

A hand held onto her shoulder, and she snapped her head around. Standing behind was no other than the man that's been bothering her for weeks.

"Shinsuke-san…" she mumbled.

He received the two bowls and passed one to Shiori. She followed him to the far side of the pool and bent down, careful to keep her ripped kimono in check.

"I didn't think I'd see you here," she picked up her poi.

"Do I not look like the festival type?" he began scooping the fish carefully.

"It's just I've been keeping an eye out for you these past weeks," she replied. "… But I never saw you again."

Shinsuke gave her his usual silent treatment, but with a smile this time. Remembering his words from the last time they met, she turned back to the pool and stuck her poi into the water. The fish all squirmed away frantically away from their impending capture.

Shiori's always liked festival games but she was never really good at them. In little to no time, the paper from her poi frame has been split open. Feeling a little bad over wasting Shinsuke's money, she placed the unusable poi back into the bowl neatly and turned to watch him. To her surprise, he was just as bad as she was. After a failed attempt at swiping a bright orange goldfish, his poi too snapped down the middle.

"…"

The two remained crouched by the pool for another minute in silence.

Shiori was first to snap. She began to giggle over his foundering. When he turned to give her a look, she tried to stop by covering her lips with her fingers, but it was to no avail.

"I'm sorry," she breathed out slowly as she stood up. "You just look like the type that would be good with his hands."

Shinsuke gave her a short glance, and then turned back to the pool. He eyed the ripples on the pool attentively, much like how he watched the river when she first met him. At least half a minute must have passed by the time Shinsuke made a move. He gripped the bowl in his hand and dunked it into the pool, collecting water and two goldfish along the way.

"I am good with my hands."

The man then stood up with his bowl of newly acquired fish and headed over to the stall tender. The poor old man had no idea of Shinsuke's foul play and happily received the bowl from him.

"Just two goldfish between you two?" he chuckled as he wrapped the fish up.

"We're not very good at it," Shinsuke murmured back as he received the bag.

"Yeah, I can see that," the man chuckled. "Come again!"

Shiori gave the man a quick smile before chasing after Shinsuke who had started wandering down the stalls.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Hm?"

"You just cheated that man," Shiori grabbed onto his kimono.

Shinsuke came to a stop and turned to face her. She couldn't tell what he was thinking at all. After a short moment, he handed her the bag in which she took reluctantly.

"There's no harm in a little fun and games," he humored.

"… I suppose," Shiori nodded slowly.

"So what brings a noble woman to a festival such as this?" he asked, as he turned around and began walking again.

"I like festivals," she followed curtly. "… But in all honesty, I've been asked by my father to come with Shig- the Shogun."

"And you've decided you'd rather spend your evening with me?" he was smirking again.

"Why not?" she took a deep breath. "It's not as if there's anything to do while I'm with him."

"Are you two close?"

"We grew up together," she nodded. "But he's the Shogun now, the most important man in the whole of Edo…"

"And you?" he turned towards her slightly.

"Me?" she scoffed. "I stay at home all day, helping my mother here and there with things I don't care for. I show up at some noble family's party occasionally and look pretty for my family… It pales in comparison."

"Oh how tedious, the life of a young noble woman," Shinsuke breathed.

"Are you mocking me?"

"Perhaps."

They eventually stopped towards the back of the festival grounds, where things were quieter and darker. By the grassy clearing they sat, next to a shallow pond. The bustling liveliness of the festivities could still be heard from behind them, but it all seemed far away under the beautiful bright moon.

Shinsuke laid his katana between them and pulled his pipe from his robe. She watched him prepare his smoke again. Once the pipe was lit, Shinsuke rested a hand back to support his weight and used his other to lift the pipe to his lips.

It seems he didn't like to speak while he's smoking. Just like the last time she met him, he'd always stare off with a dismal look in his eye.

Remembering the little bag in her hand, she held the bag up to her eye level and watched the fish swim in circles. There was a gold one and a red one, neither of them looked too comfortable in such a confined space. Holding the bag higher, the bright moonlight shone through the plastic making the fish look ethereal.

It was a beautiful sight.

Shiori knew that by taking them home, they'd never be able to glow as they are now. It seemed such a shame that they wouldn't be able to shine. Shiori looked to the pond in front of her then back at the bag. Without second thought, she opened the bag up and released the goldfish into the large waters.

"Don't they seem happier?" she turned to Shinsuke.

"I can't tell," he leaned forward.

"Well, this is for your sake too," she smiled. "It's as if you've liberated them now instead of stealing them."

"Liberating?" he chuckled. "That's a way to put it."

"I think they're better of set free than kept in a bowl," she shrugged.

"… Yes, I agree," he nodded, holding the pipe towards her. "Smoke?"

"Sure."

Shiori took the pipe from him and took a breath from it.

"A noble lady sharing a smoke with a ronin…" he sighed.

"You seem awful troubled about my family's status," she turned to him. "Is it a problem?"

"I just hadn't expected to meet someone so… different," he looked at the sky again.

"Different?" Shiori was surprised. "You're the one that's different, you pay no regard to the fact that I'm noble born and treat me like you do everyone else. Never once in my life has a man acted so with me."

"Would you preferred it if I coddled you like everyone else did?" he reached out for the pipe in her hand.

Shiori held the pipe behind her, far beyond his reach. They looked into each other's eyes in silence. No doubt, both thinking of what the other had said.

'_Coddled… __that's __a way to put it.'_

"No," she finally said, holding the pipe towards him.

"That's what I suspected," he took the pipe. "The last time we saw each other you left your umbrella behind."

"Yes, I did," she nodded. "I trust you found it useful on that night?"

"Very," he nodded. "I would like to return it to you, but I think it's better I don't come to see you at your house."

"Good call," she nodded. "Maybe we can meet sometime next week?"

"I'm leaving tomorrow night to run another errand, but I can see you before I leave."

"Noon then," she said. "At the same pergoda we were last time?"

"Alright."

The crowds quieted down behind them, Shiori was about to speak when a loud whirring noise distressed the still night. A small bright light flew into the dark sky and soon exploded into a giant illuminating flower. More flowers of different colours appeared in the sky – it was truly a beautiful sight.

Shiori beamed as she gazed up to the sky. It's been far too long since she last saw fireworks, and the first time up so close.

Unbeknownst to her, when she bent a leg to allow her to sit up better to watch; the tear on her kimono hitched up to her mid-thigh, giving Shinsuke and eyeful of her pale legs.

"Ahem…"

"Hm?"

She looked over to him and he pointed down at his own thighs, she glanced over to him, and when she saw nothing was wrong she looked down at her own thighs. To her horror she found that her torn kimono barely covered a thing. Blushing into a bright red, she flipped the cloth over back in its place.

"I'm afraid I have plans to see an old friend," Shinsuke got up on his feet. "It's crucial I speak to him."

"Oh?"

She looked up and watched him reattach his blade back on his hip. He offered her a hand, and she took it willingly.

It was a small rush getting back to the stalls. There were spectators all over watching the beautiful display. Shiori stopped when Shinsuke did, she looked over his shoulder and saw a tall man a head of silver curly hair. He was facing the other way, and hadn't seen them approaching.

"Shiori."

She shivered a little when he called her by her first name. It had been the first time any man had addressed her as so with no honorifics or titles. He turned around and gave her a small smile.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

With that said, he walked ahead towards the man with the silver hair. When he finally reached him, another spark glistened the sky. It didn't look like any conversation Shiori has seen before, but at least he wasn't lying about meeting a friend just to get away from her.

Just as she turned around to head back to Shige Shige, a loud scream stopped her. She turned around and through the large crowds saw that on stage the robot responsible for the fireworks was aiming at the VIP tower. Realizing that this was an assassination attempt, Shiori ran for the tower. She knew that whatever happens she must save Shige Shige.

"Fujiwara-san!"

It was Hijikata, and he was running up to her at full speed. Only once reaching her did he stop and begin to catch his breath.

"Where's the Shogun?" she asked.

"Ue-sama is safe," he informed. "We were looking for you, Fujiwara-san. Everyone started looking for you as soon we as noticed you were gone. You should leave now before while we try to calm the situation."

"Understood, thank you Hijikata-san."

Hijikata gave her a small nod and ran ahead towards the fighting.

Shiori watched the robot steadily before turning to the festival exit.

Everything had been going so well for her, and now something like this just had to happen and take things to a worst. Turning back around she saw that both Shinsuke and his friend had disappeared from where they were standing.

**PAGEBREAK**

Morning meditations went by as usual with her mind on Shinsuke. It was really bothered her how often she thought about him and how little she knew about him.

Shiori has tried avoiding her mother since last night. After coming home, her mother was in a large fuss over everything. She had heard about the incident at the festival and was looking Shiori over for any cuts or scrapes – the worst damage she found was the torn kimono.

When it was quarter to noon, Shiori snuck out of her bedroom and quietly made her way to the front door. The sneaking was going well until one of the servants mopping the foyer spotted her.

"Shiori-sama!" the maid bowed low.

"Shiori?"

Ayama appeared in no time. She dismissed the maid and gave her daughter a questioning look.

"Going out, are we?"

"Yes, mother," Shiori nodded. "I need a walk."

"After all that excitement last night, you _need _a walk?" Ayama crossed her arms. "I hardly think so."

"…"

"Plus, it's improper for a young lady to wander around the streets by herself," Ayama continued. "If you were to leave, you could have at least call Hijikata-san or Okita-san. I'd feel much better knowing you were protected by someone."

"Mother, I'm not ten anymore," Shiori frowned. "I don't need bodyguards. I am more than capable of defending myself! What do you think I took those lessons for?"

"Remember, Shiori," Ayama took a step forward. "I am in charge in this household while your father and brother are away. I will not tolerate such behavior from my youngest."

Shiori said nothing but chewed on her bottom lip under her mother's uncomfortable gaze.

"… But I'll let you go this one time and for the last time," Ayama finally said. "Go on and be careful."

This had to be the first time her mother's been so lenient. There must have been a reason for her to let her leave just like that… but whatever the reason she can find out later. That little squabble took five minutes meaning that she'll be late.

'_Maybe Shinsuke would be late too.'_

He wasn't.

When she finally reached the pergoda he was already sat down contently and enjoying a smoke as usual.

"Shiori."

"I'm late and I'm sorry for that," she murmured.

"You are," he hummed.

Was he mad at her? She couldn't even tell. His eye was closed and he was resting back on the bench as if she weren't there at all. Shiori decided it was better if she didn't say a thing and just sat down next to him.

Things seemed a lot more different compared to last night. Perhaps it was the festival that wound him down, or the fact that it was nighttime then. Maybe he just decided she was bothersome overnight.

"Excuse my silence," he said. "I'm very tired."

"Yes, what happened at the festival was terrible," she nodded. "I hadn't expected such a beautiful display to turn into a devious plot."

"Lies can hide behind the most alluring words."

"I suppose that's true," she sighed. "Though I can't imagine why anyone would want Shige Shige dead."

"Shige Shige?"

"I'm sorry, the Shogun I mean," she rubbed her temples. "… I haven't had the best of mornings."

"More stories about the hard life of a noble lady?" he smiled.

"Laugh all you want," she rolled her eyes. "But I had a disagreement with my mother earlier today, which by the way, was the reason to why I was late. She gave me the usual nonsense about improperness and disobedience. I swear to god, that woman would not be satisfied unless I had Shinsengumi officers surrounding me everywhere I went."

"…"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say all that-."

"It's your life, Shiori," he passed her his pipe again. "You should be able to live it how you want."

"… And if I'm not sure what I want?" she took the pipe.

"Find out."

Those words sunk inside of her. Though she hate to speak against her own family, he was right. She shouldn't have to stay at home just because her mother was paranoid. In fact, she shouldn't have to do anything she didn't like.

"Good advice, Shinsuke-san."

"Hm," he nodded, watching her slowly inhale the tobacco. "You seem to enjoy my pipe now."

"It puts me at ease," she admitted. "I've had a lot of things on my mind lately."

"Things like?"

"Uh… well, things like family, jobs and marriages," she listed all she could think of that weren't related to him.

"Marriages?"

"I have an older brother, you see," she nodded. "Since I'm not heir to the head of family, my mother's happy to marry me off."

"Who are the lucky suitors?"

"Almost every noble house in Edo," she smiled embarrassedly. "But through every one, my mother's still waiting for the Tokugawa house to propose."

"The Shogun?"

"Yes," she looked distant.

"Your mother has high hopes for you."

"She does," she passed the pipe back. "And it's crazy. How am I supposed to live up to her expectations?"

"Do you want to marry the Shogun?"

"Would that be so bad really?" she turned to him, eyeing his face closely. "He's a good man that comes from a nice family. I don't see how I can go wrong with him."

"Yet you're still doubtful."

"… Oh god! This is ridiculous!" she chuckled to herself dimly. "Even a stranger can read my thoughts better than I can."

"I read people well," he shrugged.

"Maybe I should have you make my decisions for me from now on," she quipped.

"Maybe you should."

"Trial run," she said. "What should I do about my marriage problem? Should I wait for Shige Shige? Or should I consider another one of my suitors?"

"Forget about them and marry me instead."

"… W-What?"

Shiori snapped her attention to him immediately. He had a complete straight face on. Was he actually serious? He couldn't be, could he? Her thoughts were running wild in her head, and it was obvious on her face.

He watched as her lips quiver and eyes narrowing.

Deciding he better do something before she gets a mild heart attack, he began chuckling and turned away.

"You take things much too seriously, Shiori."

"Ah-ha… yeah," she laughed along blandly. "So that trial's ending and I've decided you won't be making any decisions for me."

"Shame."

They sat in silence for the next few minutes. That invisible barrier from earlier seemed to have crumbled down as they spoke. Shiori did her best to hide her emotions, but she couldn't bring herself to look at Shinsuke.

"What about you, Shinsuke-san?"

"Hm?"

"Do you have any plans for the future?"

"… Sure."

"Care to elaborate?" she eyed him.

"I don't think that'd be the best idea," he gave her that annoying curved smile of his.

"I've told you mine," she frowned.

"I only asked, you have no obligations to tell me," he looked her in the eye. Shiori felt something poking at her leg and she looked down. "Your umbrella."

"… Thank you," she reached for it.

Now that that business was out of the way, there was really no reason to sit around here with Shinsuke. But after those two weeks with doing nothing but thinking of him, Shiori really wanted to stay longer with the man.

"Oh, did you manage to speak with your silver-haired friend?" she asked. "I watched you two for a few moments before the explosions went off."

"We did," he nodded slowly.

"Did you?" she recalled. "It didn't look like you two were in a proper conversation."

"We just haven't seen each other in a long time," he told her. "He thought I was trying to mug him."

"Oh, I see," she smiled. "Well you can never be too careful."

"Yes, that's true," at that moment, he stood up. "Shall we walk, Shiori?"

"Uh, alright," she nodded quickly.

It was difficult keeping up with Shinsuke's pace. The man seemed to move in his own world; one moment he'd be silent, the next he'd be talking and asking all sorts of things. He was the opposite of any noble man she's met, the opposite of how she was taught to behave.

"Are you content with our country, Shiori?" he spoke softly. "Your father is part of the Bakufu, correct? Have you ever thought of succeeding him?"

The question was certainly a strange one. Perhaps he still thought of her as a shallow incompetent girl. There was no doubt that many young noble ladies are spoilt little princesses, but Shiori thought herself over that.

"Well, no," she replied. "I have an older brother, he's helping and learning from my father at the moment."

"Hm…"

Shinsuke didn't seem overly impressed by her response.

"Of course, if the opportunity arises I do wish to help our country," she added quickly. "But right now, there's not much I can contribute."

"There's plenty you can do, Shiori."

"Things like?"

"Picking the right sides."

The way he spoke to her was awfully ominous. If he were really against the Bakufu, then that could only mean he was Jouishishi.

"And whose side are you on?"

"The side of retribution."

The air hung heavy between the two. There was obviously a story behind his words, but Shiori didn't know if it would be appropriate for her to ask. After all they did just meet and barely know one another.

"So you want revenge?" she slowed her steps.

"Amongst other things," he tipped his kiseru from his mouth.

"You don't work with the Joui, do you?" she asked slowly.

"No," he smiled. "Do I look like Joui?"

"… Well, no," she admitted. "But people don't usually go off mouthing against the Bakufu or the Shogun."

"True."

"… You're very vague about things."

"Also true," he smiled.

Shiori was about to mouth a remark until she saw a friend standing along the street behind Shinsuke. Yumiko Tanaka was a noble like herself, her house had notably smaller influence in Edo and she was a few years younger but that didn't stop the two from becoming friends.

"Shiori-san?"

The man glanced over his shoulder lightly, and turned back to face Shiori when he realized their meeting was to be cut short.

"Friend of yours?" he hummed.

"Yes," she nodded. "I'm afraid she's quite the nosy person. She won't leave us alone now that she's spotted us."

"Then I better make a hasty exit, shouldn't I?" he murmured. "It was nice seeing you today, Shiori."

"I suppose so," Shiori chuckled. "You too. Good luck on your errands."

Shinsuke gave her one last curt smile and walked past her just in time to miss Yumiko. The younger girl stood on her tiptoes and leant on a side to get a better look of Shinsuke backside.

"Who's that?" she breathed. "He's good looking…"

"No one really," Shiori replied, as she too turned around to watch Shinsuke. "A friend."

Yumiko watched between the beautiful noble and the mystery man. There was definitely something going on between the two, she may be younger but she was no fool.

After taking about ten steps, the man stopped and turned around. Shiori practically stopped breathing when he did.

"Can I write you, Shiori?" he called.

When no reply came from Shiori, Yumiko gave the older girl a glance. She looked completely frozen in place with her mouth hanging open. Looking back at the man, Yumiko saw that he was stood firmly, waiting for a reply.

"Shiori-san!" Yumiko elbowed her lightly with a whisper.

"Yes!" Shiori said. "Please do!"

It had been much louder than she had intended. Shinsuke stared back at her strangely but smiled in the end. He stuck his pipe into his mouth and with his lips curved into a smirk he turned to leave.

"Wow…"

Yumiko watched the man vanish around a corner then turned to Shiori.

"Who was that? _Seriously_?" Yumiko was practically jumping up and down with excitement. "He is obviously not just a friend!"

"He's just a friend! Really!" she added when Yumiko rolled her eyes. "I had just met him a few weeks ago."

"What's his name?"

"Shinsuke…"

"What does he do?"

"Aren't you as nosy as ever?" Shiori crossed her arms. "I'm not telling you anymore."

"Shiori-san!" she whined. "Please?"

"… Oh, all right," Shiori sighed. "He's a mercenary, okay? And you will not breathe a word of this to anyone, got it?"

"Understood!" she nodded. "But, oh my god… That's so romantic! It's like one of those old love stories between a beautiful noble woman and a mysterious casteless man! He'll have to go against all odds to win her favor even if it means fighting off numerous other suitors!"

"I assure you, it's nothing so extravagant," Shiori shook her head with a small smile. "Why don't we go to a café and sit?"

"Oh, I can't, sorry Shiori-san," Yumiko bowed her head slightly. "I was actually on my way to your house to deliver a letter to your mother. It's from my brother."

"Please don't tell me it's another proposal," Shiori reached her hands out.

"Oh, yeah," Yumiko giggled, handing the letter over. "I'm pretty sure there's a bribe in there somewhere too."

"Don't be ridiculou- Oh, you're right," Shiori emptied out the envelope and found a wad of cash clipped onto a letter. "How sweet of your brother."

"He thought he was being charming," Yumiko shrugged.

"Very charming…" Shiori murmured as she stuffed the contents back into the envelope.

"Anyway, I've got to go now… take care, Shiori-san!"

Shiori waved goodbye to Yumiko. Coming out today, she's received two things: first her umbrella and now another proposal. Looking down at the two things in her hands, she looked back and forth between the two items.

"Wait, Yumiko!"

Just as Yumiko was about to turn around down another street, she heard Shiori call after her. Looking behind, she almost gasped when she saw Shiori running up to her.

"Ah! Shiori-san!" Yuimko panicked at seeing someone of her status chasing after her. "Why are you running? What is it?"

"Please take this back to your brother," she huffed, passing along the letter. "Tell him I'm declining again, and I am going to keep declining. Would you also tell him to stop bothering me? And if you would, please spread the word that I am not looking for a husband at the moment."

"… W-What?" Yumiko exclaimed. "Are you sure, Shiori-san?"

"Yes," she nodded back. "I'd greatly appreciate it if you did me this one selfish favor."

"No, it's no problem for me at all!" Yumiko reassured her with a bright smile. "I just hope you're not making a mistake, that's all."

"Thank you for your concern," Shiori nodded. "But I know what I'm doing."

"… Well, alright then," Yumiko chose not to argue. "I've got to go now, but I'll do my best in spreading the news."

After saying their goodbyes again, Shiori watched Yumiko walk down the street until she disappeared into the crowds.

It's been a busy two days. Shiori's looking forward to resting for the next few days and waiting for a letter from Shinsuke.


	3. That Special Someone

**Gintama**

_**Judas Kiss**_

_**Chapter Three: That Special Someone**_

* * *

Weeks went by with letters coming back and forth between Shinsuke and Shiori. Two days after he left Edo, a 'strange man' (according to the servants) left a letter for Shiori. Each letter came with a different return address, the reason for that, Shiori presumed was because he was moving around a lot.

The servants have been told to keep quiet about the letters and so far they've been keeping true to their word.

The first letter was all formality with him asking phatic questions about Yumiko and spoke about her mother. Shiori replied with a longer letter, replying to his questions and asking some of her own. She's asked about the places he's travelled and his life on ship.

The replies she got after sending that letter were all drastically different from what she had expected of him. It seems he wrote at night, and whenever he did the moon would always be out in the sky. By the detailed descriptions he gave, Shiori made out that he was fond of the moon.

_The nights are the few moments that are my own while I'm on this ship. From where I'm sitting, I can hear the whirring of the machines behind and the oceans lapping underneath, it's a very calming and captivating feel. I wish you were here to share this moment._

Shinsuke's writing was by far the most personal and intimate she's seen from a man. On paper, he sounded like a completely different person. Parts were so descriptive that it felt as if he was lost in his own world; it was almost beautiful the way he described the scenes to her.

The man didn't seem to be the type to share his moments with anyone, and Shiori felt exceptional that he'd be writing to her like this.

Shiori has just sent her last response, and returning home she found her brother sat by the kotatsu along with her mother. The boy that was older than her by a few years was slumped over the table, groaning something under his breath.

"Kato?"

"Oh, hey Shiori," he waved back. "Where were you? The servants said you left early in the morning."

"Walk," she glanced over at her mother. "Why are you here?"

"Is it so strange for me to be in my own home?" Kato laughed. "Dad wanted me out of the way, so he sent me back."

"That's strange," she noted sitting across from him. "Out of the way for what?"

"Beats me," he shrugged. "Hey, is it true that we've stopped the whole 'looking for a husband for you' thing? A couple of my friends asked me about it… well they were crying more like."

"It's just a rumor," Ayama replied. "If I catch the little rat that started it-."

"I started it," Shiori stared at her mother squarely. "I don't want to get married. I never have."

Kato sat up a little and gave his sister a bewildered look.

"What do you mean you don't want to get married?" her mother tried to keep her patience. "Who do you think we're doing this for?"

"I'm tired of all the gifts and proposals," Shiori said. "Even if I do decide to choose someone, you're not going to let me say yes anyway. You're far too concerned about marrying me off to the Tokugawa house."

"That's simply not true, Shiori!" Ayama snapped. "I just want the very best for you no matter whom you marry. Since you've shown no interest in any of your current suitors, I'm just thinking maybe Shige Shige-sama would be able to-."

"Ah-ha… I'm just… gonna go now…"

Kato jerked upwards awkwardly and climbed out of the kotatsu.

"What about Kato?" Shiori cried. "You've never bothered him about choosing a wife!"

"He doesn't need to worry about things like that!" Ayama told her. "We're Fujiwara, young girls would die for a chance to marry into our house. Your brother is the heir, choosing a bride for him would be no trouble. But you, you're a different case."

Shiori glared at her brother hard, he just gave her a sheepish smile before stumbling out of the room.

"Tell me, Shiori," Ayama crossed her hands on top of one another on the table. "What led to this? It's a man, isn't it?"

"No," Shiori frowned. "Marrying is my own choice. I'm not keen on dedicating my whole life to someone who-."

"It's the man you've been writing, isn't it?" Ayama was going to have none of her lies. "Oh, I know."

Shiori gulped as her eyes widened involuntarily. Of course, she knew. She must have been the biggest fool to think that she was successfully hiding something her own mother. The woman had zero tolerance for lies and mischief, she must have found someway to get the servants talking.

"I'll take your silence as a yes," Ayama frowned. "So, what's his name?"

"I'm not telling you anything," Shiori scrambled onto her feet. "But you just remember that I am not going to respond to anymore proposals from suitors. You might as well save them the humiliation from when I reject them by informing them I'm not interested."

She ran out before her mother can retaliate. In a rush to leave the house, Shiori slipped into her shoes and left the house hastily.

Shiori had no idea where she should run to, but she knew that she had to get away from her mother. Was it so wrong that she didn't want to marry someone? Her mother treated her as if she was a bargaining chip in the family's political schemes. If she really valued Shiori so little, why bother with her at all?

Strangely, she found herself missing the mysterious ronin she's been exchanging letters with. It was frustrating how much they are speaking to each other but haven't been able to see each other. If he were here, he'd be able to comfort and advice her like he did last time.

When she reached the park, she walked around until she found a vacant bench. The park would probably be one of the last places her family would check for her.

The bench Shiori was sitting on just so happened to be across from the playground. It was a Saturday afternoon, meaning that children from all over town are out and about. Many of them were gathered at the playground, spending their Saturday playing under the scorching heat.

Shiori let out another sigh as she leaned back on into the bench.

"What are you sighing for, missy?"

Immediately snapping her eyes open, she turned around and saw a middle-aged man sat next to her.

"W-When did you get here?" she scooted away discreetly.

"You're still young and beautiful… you have your whole life ahead of you…" he carried on murmuring as he readjusted his sunglasses. "Follow your heart and you can't go wrong, they said. Look where I am now."

"Uh… sir?" Shiori shook his shoulder. "Are you drunk? In the middle of the day? In a children's playground?"

"No, I'm not!" he cried. "Can't you recognize a Madao when you see one?"

"… A Madao?" she repeated. "I apologize but I don't follow…"

"A Madao," he repeated. "A useless old man…"

"And how does one become a Madao?" she was curious.

"Well I started by getting fired after doing something ridiculous," he sighed. "Because of that my wife ended up leaving me… she was probably the only woman that fully understood me. I spent years trying to win her favor, her family was much wealthier than mine, and she left them for me. And now she's gone."

"…"

There was no doubt something similar between his past and the situation Shiori was currently in.

"Was your wife a noble?"

"No, but her family was wealthy due to their business in trading."

"And your family?"

"We were samurai."

The similarities between their situations are almost uncanny. She desperately wanted to know how they got married, how did their families react, what caused them to break up. But all of those questions would overstep his personal boundaries; after all he did just show up out of nowhere.

"Ah…" Shiori nodded. "Well for whatever reason you may have broken up for, I'm sure she still cares for you. I can't say I know for sure, but I'm in a similar situation myself, and I know how much better I could live if I went along and married some high-rank noble man."

"Are you a noble lady?"

"Fujiwara Shiori," she nodded back politely.

"Wait, did you say Fujiwara?" he exclaimed. "As in the Fujiwara that's the Shogun's right hand?"

"Ah… that would be my father," she replied sheepishly.

"Oh my god!" he cried. "Please! Can you ask your father to give me back my job?"

"What?" Shiori shuffled away more when he got closer.

"My name is Hasegawa Taizou, I was a government official working under the alien communications branch," he explained. "I made a mistake on a mission, and was asked to commit seppuku. I didn't want to die so I ran away, but please! If you are in the Fujiwara house, you may be able to get my job back for me."

"They asked you to commit seppuku?" Shiori's eyes widened. "Just what in the world did you do?"

"It was a decision between saving hundreds of our own or keeping up with our relationship with an idiot prince from a distant planet," he said. "I decided to save the people instead, but that meant complicating Earth's relationship with a foreign planet."

"… I see nothing wrong with what you did," she said after giving it some thought.

"Oh, I'm afraid that's not what your father and his friends thought," Hasegawa shook his head with a small smile. "But you're kind for saying so, missy. It was an act of impulse that caused me to lose my job and it ruined my life."

"Hasegawa-san, you have my sympathies, but I'm afraid there's nothing I can do for you," she bowed her head down. "My word means little to my family, in fact, I might do more harm than good for you. I do wish you luck on finding work, but if you truly do not regret what you did then maybe you should choose a different line of work"

"What? Become a Joui?"

"Nothing so extreme," she chuckled. "What I mean is, if you don't like doing something then you shouldn't do it just for the sake of making money."

"Ah, that's easy for you to say," he smiled. "You've got it so easy."

Shiori bit back a comment, and just smiled along. It's been the second time someone's told her what they really thought of nobles, and she hasn't even spoken to that many out of the nobility circle. It bothered her to know that everyone thought of her as some lazy, spoilt little girl.

"Madao?"

Snapping out of her thoughts, she looked up and saw a familiar bright haired girl. It's been quite a while, but she recognized her as the girl with Okita from the festival. Like last time, she wore a bright red tracksuit-like two-piece and carried a large umbrella, but this time she rode on a large white dog.

"What are you doing, Madao?" she asked. "Boring people with your past on their Saturday afternoon?"

"That's not true!" Hasegawa grew defensive. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be helping out Gin-san?"

"Madao, this is a playground; where else would I be on a Saturday afternoon," she made a face. "You on the hand, have no reason to be here… unless you're secretly-."

"Do you not remember, little girl?" Hasegawa interrupted her. "I lost my job? I live here now."

"Oh yeah…" she nodded slowly, she looked as if she lost interest as she turned to Shiori. "Who are you? You don't like one of Madao's homeless friends."

"I'm Fujiwara Shiori," she dipped her head politely. "I am a new friend of Hasegawa-san's. What's your name?"

"I'm Kagura," she replied, and patted her dog. "And this is Sadaharu."

"It's nice to meet you both," Shiori smiled.

Kagura watched her strangely, and it made Shiori worry over if she's done something wrong. To her relief, Kagura soon smiled back with a broad grin.

"It's nice to meet you!" she said as Sadaharu barked.

**XoXo**

The whole day, Shiori spent speaking with Hasegawa and Kagura. They were by far the strangest people she's met in Kabuki – well, they were only people she's met in Kabuki. Kagura seemed to see her as an older sibling figure – something that Shiori was completely happy with. She's never had a sister before, and it was nice hearing from Kagura.

Kagura spoke to her about her home planet and the Yato clan in general. In one afternoon out, Shiori has learnt so much about the outside world. The Bakufu's injustice, the consequence to innocents due to their injustice, and just how insignificant Earth is in the whole galaxy. By the way Kagura described it, it seems her clansmen would vastly overpower the human race if they chose to attack.

"I've got to go now!" Kagura climbed onto Sadaharu's back again. "I've got to get home for dinner!"

"Alright," Shiori waved. "Take care, Kagura-chan."

"You too, sis!"

Shiori watched the two figures wander out of the park with a content smile. Hasegawa had left earlier to 'acquire' food for the evening; she didn't even want to know. Though it bothered her a little, how the reason he was homeless now was because of a decision made by her own father.

Standing up, Shiori decided it was time for her to also go home. She's been away for the whole day, and her mother's bound to have a few things she'd want to say to her for leaving like that earlier.

As she reached her street, she noticed a man standing in the middle of the street. He wasn't anyone she recognized; the man wore a blue trench coat and carried a wooden shamisen. Not many people wander to this street, as the only thing close by is the Fujiwara mansion.

"Sir? Can I help you?"

"…"

"Sir?"

When she got close enough, she saw that he wore large headphones over his wild hair. Could this be the 'strange man' the servants have told her about? Perhaps, judging from his attire and his loud music that can be heard from where she stood.

"Excuse me?"

"Huh?"

Finally the man turned to face her. He looked her over as he pulled one side of his headphones off.

"Fujiwara Shiori?" he asked.

"Yes?" she nodded.

"My name is Bansai Kawakami, I have a letter for you," he held out an envelope. "Here."

"Thank you," she received the letter. "Have you always been the one delivering the letters, Bansai-san?"

"Yes."

"You're early this time," she noted. "I only just sent my letter this morning."

"We're back in Edo," he replied. "Our ship is just by the docks."

"Oh," she thumbed the paper in her hand. "I see."

"… Would you like to come?" he asked. "I'm heading back, and I'm sure Shinsuke won't mind if I brought you along."

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea," she smiled back. "Shinsuke-san might not want me there."

"Don't be silly," Bansai chuckled. "He's specifically asked me to come back and forth between the ship and Edo just to deliver letters to you, and now after meeting you, I understand why Shinsuke likes you. Even if you don't come now, I'm sure there's an invite in that envelope."

"…"

"I should take my leave then," he placed his headphones back on. "Goodbye Shiori-san."

Looking down at the envelope in her hands, she wondered if there really was an invitation inside. After giving Bansai another quick glance, she tore the fastenings open and scanned the letter inside.

He was right. It was actually an invitation asking her to meet him tomorrow at the bridge. Shiori didn't know what to feel. If he did indeed like her, and she goes to meet him tomorrow… she had to make a decision; a quick but dangerous one. If she chooses to pursue a relationship with Shinsuke, she knew the consequences are dire and there would be no going back. For starters her family would be furious, and she may lose her nobility title.

"Bansai-san?" she called.

"Yes?" he stopped just before he reached the end of the street. "What is it?"

"Are you positive Shinsuke-san likes me?" she walked towards him. "How sure are you?"

"One hundred percent."

**XoXo**

Bansai let out a quiet sigh as he returned to the ship. The decks were empty and still. As he walked around a wall, he noticed that the lights to the production room were lit. It was late at night and not many men were up at this hour, meaning it could only be one man inside.

"Shinsuke."

"You're back," Takasugi looked away from the bright capsules. "You've delivered the letter?"

"I also met your mystery woman," Bansai smiled.

"And? What do you think of Shiori?"

"She's a young woman in love, Shinsuke," he shook his head. "I hope you haven't actually fallen for her."

"Not quite," Takasugi chuckled back. "But you say she's in love with me?"

"I'm sure," Bansai nodded. "I heard it in her tune; a beautiful melody filled with love. I'm jealous that it's for you, I daresay."

"She is lovely, isn't she?" he smiled, recalling the girl.

"Much too lovely for you," Bansai rubbed his temple. "I'm heading to bed. You should too, these bright lights won't be good for you."

"You go on ahead."

Takasugi turned back to the capsules without another word, and Bansai took that as his queue to leave. Once things grew quiet again, Takasugi dropped his stiff composure as he reached for his kiseru.

The night was still young, and he couldn't possibly sleep now knowing that across town, Shiori is thinking about him too.

**PAGEBREAK**

The letter had said to meet at noon on the bridge. Unlike last time, Shiori was earlier than Shinsuke this time around, and she carried a bright smile. For the whole evening, she's been tossing and turning in bed, unable to sleep. She felt like a young girl before a field trip again. It was a little ridiculous how excited she was just to see one man. She's never experienced anything quite like it, but she supposed that's what it's like when you start fancying someone.

Men and women alike gave her looks as they walked by. Shiori might have overdressed a little, wearing one of her best kimonos that had been saved for special occasions. She just couldn't help herself; what if she looked bad in front of Shinsuke? She couldn't risk lowering his opinion of her on something silly like being badly dressed.

It was a miracle that no one has noticed her missing yet. Shiori had snuck out of her house through the servants' entrance around the back of the house, and now being so formally dressed, she'd think someone would have recognized her by now.

"Shiori."

His voice came from behind her. She turned around and found him stood a few steps in front of her with a crooked smile. He wore a large straw hat that covered most parts of his hair and forehead, but she could clearly see his eye.

"Shinsuke-san."

"That kimono looks nice on you," he noted. "My favorite from all the other ones I've seen you in."

"Thank you," she looked down at her attire. "It was a present actually."

"Whom from?"

"My father," she smiled.

"He's got taste," Shinsuke nodded. "Red is definitely your colour."

"Oh, my old man's got more than just taste," she sighed with a small shake of her head. "Thank you, but I'm sure you didn't call me out just to compliment me. Was there something you had on mind?"

"And if I had?"

"… Then you'll have to try harder," she teased. "It takes quite a bit to flatter me."

"Noted," he gripped his hilt. "I confess, I don't actually have a proper reason for calling you out today. I just find your company relaxing from the busy life on ship."

"I feel the same way," she agreed. "We are in different circumstances, but I feel our daily hassles aren't so different."

"I agree," he breathed, holding out an arm. "Shall we walk?"

Hooking her arm through his, they began to walk. There was a mutual silence between the two. It wasn't awkward like last time; they were perfectly content with each other's presence. It was the first time Shiori's been this close with a man – a man that she fancied, in fact, it's the first time she liked a man in such a way.

"I met Bansai-san yesterday."

"Yes, he told me."

"He's a rather interesting character, isn't he?"

"Oh yes, very."

"Does he work for you?"

"With me," he corrected her with a light nod. "He takes care of all our negotiations and outside affairs."

"And now I know why you sent him to deliver the letters," she smiled. "What of the other people you work with?"

"What about them?"

"Well, tell me about them."

Peeping up through her dark eyelashes, she saw him smirking to himself. It was one of those little know-it-all smirks, when she asked something he definitely knew the answer to but decides to keep it to himself.

"You're not going to tell me?" she sighed.

"I'd much rather hear about the people you frequent around," he turned to her, tipping his hat away from his eye.

"Hm… I say it's a little unfair, no?" she looked in his eye. "Me telling you everything about myself, while you keep quiet the whole time. For a change, why don't you tell me something about yourself?"

"… What do you already know?" he was at a lost to what to say.

"Let's see… you're samurai," she started slow. "You work in some sort of mercenary group. I can tell you like the night by the way you describe the moon. Hm… I also find you baffling – mysterious even."

"Well there's not much to add to that," he chuckled. "And me baffling you? That's my charm."

"You're trying to change the subject," she nudged him a little. "I've been watching and listening to you closely whenever we met. I think… I just about have you figured out."

Shiori may come off sounding confident; but in fact, on the inside, her heart pounding and belly fluttering. This only got worse when Shinsuke tipped his hat up and leaned in close to her ear.

"You don't know anything, Shiori."

"Then tell me," she pulled him to a stop. "Help me understand."

He eyed her closely again with the same calculating look. This made Shiori wonder, just what's so important that he's got to be so secretive. Wasn't it enough that she accepts that he's a ronin and probably didn't do honest work? People got to take what they get, and many aren't as fortunate to be able to choose what they want to do. She understood that, so why couldn't he have a little more faith in her?

"Shinsuke-san?"

"My group is made up of mostly hired guns," he replied. "But I have also recruited individuals for their skill."

"What kind of skills are we talking about here?" she was growing more and more curious.

"In combat and strategy," he looked to her. "I've told you something about me, now I'll ask something about you."

"Are we playing twenty questions, now?" she chuckled.

"Why not?"

"Alright, I'll play. Ask away."

"How many men have you rejected?"

"Right off the bat, huh?" she let out an awkward chortle. "… Six, I think?"

"Impressive," he nodded. "Who were-."

"Nuh-uh," she shook her head. "It's my turn now. Let's see… Who do you want revenge on?"

"Shiori…" he sighed. "… I'm not very comfortable telling you that."

"Fair enough," she rethought her question. "Would you at least tell me what happened to make you want revenge?"

"…" he looked troubled. "Before the Amanto invaded… I studied under a man by the name of Shouyou; he was a good man, and he taught me my bushido and swordsmanship. I wouldn't be half the man I am today if it weren't for him. During the Kansai Purge, he was killed."

"… I'm very sorry," Shiori placed another hand on his arm. "I may not know what it's like to lose someone dear to me, but if it's any comfort, I'm here whenever you need to speak."

"Thank you, Shiori."

She may have agreed to help, but she still had no idea of whom he's up against; she knew that, and he knew that. He was aware that her decision might very well change once she did find out.

"My question," he hummed. "You mentioned that your mother is waiting for the Shogun to propose-."

"Oh no," she interrupted him with a shake of her head. "I've spoken to my mother; I told her I don't want to be married."

"… Seriously? And what did she say?"

"Well, she got mad at me obviously," she smiled slightly. "My brother's back home too, so I protested about how unfairly she treats me compared to him. He's older than me and the heir, they should be focusing more on finding a bride for him instead of trying to send me away."

"So, you're determined to reject every man that proposes to you?" he pulled his arm free from hers.

"Well, um…" she looked down from his intense gaze. "That's the plan, yes."

"Even me?"

Shiori thought he was just teasing her at first, but then he took a step towards her. Even staring at her toes, she could feel him watching her, that beady eye of his staring at the top of her head.

"… You're joking again, right Shinsuke-san?"

"No."

A slim hand reached her chin, tilting her up to face him. Now face-to-face, she felt completely trapped by him. They were so close that she was under the shadow of his large hat. There was nowhere to run, nowhere to hide… she had to face him straight on.

"Well?" he dropped his hand. "Would you turn me away?"

"… Probably not."

"What was that?"

"Probably not," she repeated, louder this time.

"Am I special to you?" he grinned.

"A bit- Well you're the closest I've ever been with a man," she felt herself growing hotter. "And I'm very inexperienced in these kinds of things."

"I can tell," he chuckled. "But you don't have to be so embarrassed, Shiori. I think I may be feeling the same way towards you."

"And how is it that you're feeling?"

Poor Shiori was at a lost of words. Her chest may have been beating hard before but now it was ramming against her ribcage. As she waited for his response, she didn't dare to so much as breathe.

He leaned in dangerously close, his lips just a mere inch away from hers. She could feel his warm steady breath on her moist lips.

"I'm very fond of you."

Shinsuke reached for her chin again, tipping her head upwards towards his own. Staring directly into his eye, Shiori held her breath in anticipation. She was unsure if he really were planning to kiss her, or if he was even bold enough to attempt that.

Leaning towards her so painfully slowly, she watched his every movement. Only when he was close enough did she squeeze her eyes shut in embarrassment. The touch was feather light on her lips, and so quick that it felt like nothing.

"You like to tease don't you, Shinsuke-san?"

"It takes a lot to flatter a fine lady such as yourself," he held his arm out for her. "And I'm determined to do it right."

**XoXo**

The two have spent the day wandering throughout Edo. Since neither of the two went out very often, it was a largely new experience to explore the city. Accompanying Shinsuke had been enjoyable for Shiori; she was impressed by his knowledge on their culture and history. He might even be able to give Kato a run for his money.

While out in the busier parts of the city, there were a few occasions when Shiori was recognized. As a Fujiwara she was somewhat of a local celebrity, nowhere as big as the Shogun or Otsuu, but people still recognized her as the beautiful Fujiwara Hime. On the times when she was recognized, they would speak to her of Edo's current affairs and the Bakufu. Every single time they were stopped, Shinsuke would take a step back to allow them to speak more freely without a stranger leering over Shiori's shoulder.

"Oh, I completely agree, Fujiwara-sama!" an elderly lady smiled. "Thank you so much for your time!"

"You're welcome."

The lady bowed twice before heading back down the dirt path. She seemed to have rushed out after hearing that a Fujiwara was out all the way in the city outskirts. After fully exploring the whole of Edo, they've turned to the city outskirts; it was a little frightening for Shiori to come all the way out of her safe-zone. There were a couple of times when men came up to her, but each time Shinsuke kept her safe just fine.

The sun was now beginning to set, and the skies were dyed a beautiful golden orange. Their day was coming to an end, and that meant they better start heading back.

"I'm sorry about that just now, I hadn't expected her to speak for so long."

"There's no need to apologize, Shiori. I enjoyed listening to you speak, I admit I didn't actually think you were all that passionate about our country."

"I thought that might have been the case," she nodded. "I hope I changed your mind."

"You did."

Shiori was satisfied with his answer. She felt she made good progress today with Shinsuke; perhaps it'll only be a matter of time before he'll start confiding in her more. Maybe he'll even tell her more about the work he does.

In the distance, she saw a crowd gathered over something.

"What do you think's happening?" she whispered.

"… Shall we take a look?"

The two made their way over to the crowd, between the heads gathered she saw a pair of fallen bodies on the ground covered in red. It was a gruesome sight, but Shiori looked further on to see a lone man stood over the bodies. He was old, she could tell from the aged lines running across his face, but he also looked to be a capable swordsman.

"What are you all looking at?" he roared. "Get out of here!"

Shiori was about to turn and leave like the rest were doing, but Shinsuke held her arm keeping her in place. She wanted to trust him with this, she really did, but it seemed reckless as they watched and waited for all the witnesses to disappear.

"Wait, Shinsuke-san!"

When he started walking forward, Shiori grabbed a hold onto his kimono.

"What are you doing? Don't go!"

"I'll be fine," he nodded. "I'll handle this."

Shiori was at a complete lost for words as she watched Shinsuke walk on towards the murderer. He stood a reasonable length apart from each other and looked to be making conversation. They were quite a distance away and she couldn't make out what they were saying, but at least it didn't look hostile.

In about a minute or two, Shinsuke turned around and walked back towards her. But this time the man was hot behind Shinsike, following him over.

"This is Nizou, he's coming back to my ship with me."

'_Well that's not shady at all!'_

Glancing the man over, she tried to ignore the bloodstains on his hands as she gave him a polite bow.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, Nizou-san. I'm Fujiwara Shiori."

"You too, Fujiwara-san."

"Come Shiori, I'll escort you back to the city."

It was difficult to concentrate on what Shinsuke was saying; Shiori couldn't help but be distracted by the man following them. He wasn't walking all that close to them, but she still felt his presence looming behind her. Also as well as the fact that he was whistling an odd tune.

Deciding she'd risk it, Shiori peeked over her shoulder and almost choked. Nizou was facing directly at her, as if he was ready to strike her down. She wasn't too worried about his skill with swords, she just found him terribly creepy.

"Nizou's blind," Shinsuke murmured low. "So just ignore the feeling that he's staring at our backs."

"Is he?" she gasped. "I couldn't even tell."

"Being blind, also means I got good hearing, Fujiwara-san," Nizou called towards her.

Shinsuke gave him a distasteful look over his shoulder; not that Nizou could see anyway. All he saw was two lights in his head, and he just followed them, making sure he didn't stray too far back behind. Ignoring the two ahead, he went back to his whistling.

"I'm-."

"Don't apologize, Shiori."

'_Thrash like him doesn't need an apology from someone such as yourself.'_

He wanted to reassure her, but he worried he may offend Nizou, and he was in dire help of some new men. Shiori gave him a short questioning glance, but turned away without protest.

The walk back to the city had been no doubt awkward. Shinsuke and Shiori barely spoke to each other, whilst Nizou seemed to have no problem whistling away at the back.

"I'm guessing this is where we say goodbye."

Shiori stopped at the same street where she met Bansai the night before. Shinsuke put an arm around her shoulder and carried on walking a few paces forward ahead of Nizou. For once, the older man seemed to understand their need of privacy and space, so he hung back and waited for Shinsuke.

"Shinsuke-san?"

"I'm sorry that I made you uncomfortable by bringing a stranger along."

"Not at all," Shiori smiled. "I'm sure you had good reason. I had a really great time today."

"As did I," he held her gaze. "I'll carry on writing you."

"I await your next letter."

"Good evening then, Shiori."

Giving her a small smile, Shinsuke turned away and walked back down the street to where Nizou was. Watching him go just like that, Shiori felt frustrated as if their goodbye was incomplete. He was leaving right now, and who knows when they're next going to see each other.

Chewing on her bottom lip, she debated internally what she should do.

"Wait!"

Shiori raced ahead, and as soon as Shinsuke turned around she gripped his shoulders. Leaning on her tiptoes, she gave him a light kiss on his cheek.

"I forgot to say thank you for today, and good evening to you too, Shinsuke-san."

* * *

**Chapter 3 done! :D I hope you liked it! So we've got them meeting Nizou here, so next chapter's probably going to be Benizakura! :)**

**Reviews would be nice!**

**Thanks to those that alerted and favorited!**

**Reviews:**

Amari – I'm happy to hear that! I'm glad you're enjoying the story!

blueberry761 – Thank you, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

AL19 – haha, no worries! I see him as one of those guys that tease a lot but hints towards something xD

Niente de Nada – Wow! Your review was so in depth, and I just want to take a moment to thank you and tell you how much I appreciate it! Oh, I'm glad you thought so. I was having a tough time trying to decide when she should find out about Takasugi's real identity and how she finds out. Sadly I'm one of those writers that don't plan anything ahead and I just make up things as I write, but I'll do what I can with this story! :)


	4. A Noble-Filled Party

**Gintama**

_**Judas Kiss**_

_**Chapter Four: The Noble-Filled Party**_

* * *

It was that time of the year again, when Ayama grew restless over every little thing, particularly Shiori. It was the Shogun's birthday in two days, and invites have been sent to the largest and most influential families in the whole of Edo. This meant that the Fujiwara household would be on display to all at the gathering, and this worried Ayama to no ends. She had faith that her husband and son would have no troubles, but her daughter was another story entirely.

Even though these were all close friends of the Fujiwara, they could never be too careful. One thing about nobles was that they're quick to turn their back on whomever they found rude or unbecoming. With Shiori's recent behavior, Ayama feared that the worst might happen at the party.

Shiori on the other hand, couldn't care less about Shige Shige's upcoming party. She's celebrated every birthday, holidays and even snow-days with him; so it wasn't really a big matter to her.

With the Shogun's birthday being so soon, a majority of the Bakufu council members have returned home in preparation for the party, including Shiori's father. The Shogun's birthday was somewhat like a holiday for politicians, nobles and even the common folk.

Ayama had called the whole family around the dining table twenty minutes earlier before dinner to have a family discussion. Three quarters of the family are sat around the table currently, with the exception of the head, Kenjirou.

Neither Kato nor Shiori spoke, or so much as looked up from the table. The long wooden table was set up so that the siblings were faced towards each other in the middle while the parents took either end. Unsure of what exactly her mother had in mind, Shiori played with her napkin anxiously.

It's been at least a week since Shiori last received a letter from Shinsuke, and she was beginning to grow paranoid if her mother was responsible and if she was, perhaps she's done something to Shinsuke or even Bansai. From his letter, she learnt that Shinsuke's been staying in Edo, but because of his work and her mother's vigilance, they haven't had a chance to meet in over three weeks.

After another minute of silence, Kenjirou finally walked into the room. The man had an air of authority and presence; it was a little alarming even for his own children. He took his seat at the head of the table, and glanced around the room.

"So what's this about, Ayama? Why have you called us all here?"

"… It's been a long time since we've spoken as a family," she started slow. "And I'm sure we're all eager to catch up on recent events."

Kenjirou eyed each child carefully before turning back his wife. It was obvious Ayama had something to say about someone in this room, and it was either the son or the daughter. If he had to make a guess, he'd say it was Shiori by the way she was clawing at her napkin.

"I understand… What are your concerns?"

"I'm sure you've heard about your daughter's decision to not marry?" Ayama looked to him. "She's made up her mind that at her age she'd rather stay single. Since then, she's rejected every proposal believing that because she's not the heir we're just trying to send her away."

"Is this true, Shiori?"

"What she said is true, father, but I've really given this matter some thought and I don't want to be married off to some-."

"There's also a man involved in this," Ayama interrupted. "They've been exchanging letters in secret."

As her mother spoke, Shiori abandoned the napkin and kept her eyes glued on her lap. She could feel her family staring holes at her head, and didn't dare look up until she was specifically asked to.

Her father was ten times stricter than her mother was, but he was also a hundred times more reasonable – One of the redeeming qualities that made him a valued Bakufu member. Though it's been quite a long time since she's last saw him, if it weren't for the stern portrait in the family room she probably would have forgotten what her father looked like.

"Shiori, tell me more about this man."

"… I'd rather not."

"What am I to do, Shiori? Do you just want me to blindly take your mother's side? I want to hear your story too. So speak up."

"…"

"Alright then," Keijirou sighed. "What does he do?"

"He calls it um- 'mercenary work', but I believe there's more to it than that."

Ayama shook her head immediately in disapproval. Shiori shook further under her father and brother's heavy gaze. What she was saying wasn't sounding very good, but it wasn't as if Shinsuke has told her anymore than that and she knew better than to lie to her father. Grasping onto her everyday kimono, she desperately tried to think of more to say.

"I-I understand he does a lot of travelling," Shiori added quickly. "… Look, I admit I haven't known him for very long but I can tell he's a kind man. There are reasons for the thing's he's doing, and sometimes people can't afford to choose what they do for a living. I know he's going to be a lot different from what you imagined, but I feel as if I could really open up with him… and he seems to genuinely have an interest in me."

"… When was the last you saw each other?"

"Almost three weeks ago."

"Do you think we can meet this man?"

"Kenjirou!" Ayama was having none of it. "You can't be serious!"

Kato gulped as the woman's fist flew onto the table with a loud thud. Shiori almost jumped out of her skin, it has been a very long time since she last saw her mother so upset, and with her no less.

"Shiori's a responsible girl, Ayama. I'm sure she can tell right from wrong. If she believes that this is the man for her, then who am I to say no?" Kenjirou's decision was made. "After all, she is right in one thing; she's not the heir so she should have more say in the matter. And I'm agreeing to a meeting with the man, not agreeing to send her off into an engagement."

By the way he spoke, Shiori would have thought he just couldn't care less about where Shiori ended up. But she knew that wasn't the case, for whatever reason he claimed to have in meeting Shinsuke, there must be something else hidden behind. Kenjirou was smart, and he wasn't just about to hand over his daughter to anyone in fear of staining the family's reputation.

Ayama was completely taken back by her husband's words. She would have thought that he'd be more sympathetic and supportive in her plight. Giving her daughter a quick but bitter glance, Ayama stood from her seat and left the dining table.

"Kato, would you also leave us?"

"Yes, sir."

Just like last time, Kato stood from his seat and slipped through the door silently. Now it was just Shiori and her father sat at the table. It was nerve-racking sitting along next to her father. Though Shiori was afraid of her father, she admits that she wasn't very surprised that he disagreed with her mother. As mentioned before, her father was much more impartial and saw reason behind people's words.

"Your mother's just worried for you," Kenjirou said. "She just wants what's best for you, but sometimes what your wants aren't the same and I understand that."

Kenijirou may be a strict man but he has always doted upon his youngest daughter. As the second born, he's has always given Shiori more freedom than he allowed her brother. When they were children, as long as Shiori completed the set work she would be allowed to spend her time freely whilst Kato would have to stay behind and do the extra credit.

If he had to honest, this was Kenjirou playing favorites. As a father, his little girl is always going to have a special place in his heart over Kato, but not that he didn't appreciate his son. Kato was to be head, and that meant his education, skills and charisma all had to be of the finest.

However he still wasn't fully convinced about this man that has suddenly appeared in Shiori's life, but she was a good child that had been brought up well; if she thought this man was worth her time then he must worth his.

"So, do you think we can meet this man?"

"Yes! Thank you, father!" Shiori beamed. "I'll ask him in my next letter to him."

"Good, I hope this matter is solved for the moment even temporarily," Kenjirou sighed. "I can't believe your mother is already bringing up all this drama as soon as I come home."

"Well, she's like that," Shiori mumbled. "I think you should say sorry to her…"

"Really?" Kenjirou couldn't help but laugh. "If I don't take your side, you give me sad teary eyes, but the moment I do you tell me to apologize?"

"You know her," she shrugged back. "Perhaps you should buy her a new painting, or something."

"Good idea."

Day-to-day conversation always flowed easily between the father-daughter pair when there was no dispute within the family. The arguments would usually revolve around Ayama and her concerns, so during the rare moments there weren't conflicts going on, the two can relax and share stories.

"Have you heard of the tsujigiri happening lately?"

"No, not at all."

"It's only started around two weeks ago, but over a dozen ronin have been killed," Kenjirou recalled. "Dangerous business, don't go wandering out on your own at night, understood?"

"Yes father."

A light knock came from the doors before they slid open, two rows of servants entered bringing trays of food.

"Shiori, go get your brother and mother for dinner."

"Okay."

Shiori did as she was told and stood to get them. She went for her brother first, thinking that her chances against her mother would probably be better if both siblings were present.

She found him in his bedroom looking over some of his old books. He immediately sat up when she walked in.

"Dinner's ready, go get mother."

"First thing's first, how did things with father go?"

"… Fine?"

"Elaborate."

"Well, he wants to meet Shinsuke-san."

"Is that his name? Your boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend," Shiori crossed her arms. "And yes, that's his name, and father wants to meet him."

"Typical…" Kato murmured under his breath.

"Excuse me?"

"That's so typical," he repeated. "Father always takes your side. Never would he let me pull off something like that."

"This again?" Shiori frowned. "I don't want to argue about your insecurity over being father's favorite. You're the heir, thus you have priority over me. How many times do I have to tell you this? Just go get mother for dinner."

Shiori walked out before her brother could protest. Since they were little, Kato has always had the delusion that their father treated them unfairly. Which may have been partially true, but they're being treated differently for a reason. Kato needed the skills and education in order to step up as the next head of house. That might have meant he did extra studies, trained harder, attended more formal events, but that was all for his own good. If Shiori were given the same opportunity he was, she would take it right away without a complaint.

**XoXo**

On the day of the party, Ayama had ordered the whole household to be up by eight to prepare for the event that was going to take place later tonight. As soon as they climbed out of bed, Shiori and Kato were thrown into the back of a car and sent off to a salon to get their hair and face trimmed and fixed. The whole process was overly tedious for both sibling, and took around four hours.

Shiori knew she shouldn't complain but getting so dressed up but for a childhood friend it just seemed so unnecessary. Somewhere inside, Shiori knew that even she's gone along with her father's words, her mother was still hoping Shige Shige would propose. If the chance came that the Tokugawa house does propose, there was a very low chance that her father would reject the idea; and what better way to announce an engagement but at the largest gathering of the year?

Over the last few hours, the siblings have made up easily. With the common predicament they found themselves in, they thought it'd be easier to go in united than alone.

"I doubt anyone would be looking at my toenails," Shiori watched the lady work on her little toe. "Someone's got to be a freak to compliment my toes."

"Exactly, and I'm going to be wearing socks anyway," Kato nodded, then he chuckled. "… I bet Tanaka will compliment them."

"Argh, can you not? I'm hoping my curses have been working and he's miraculously caught a deadly disease."

"That's not very nice," Kato laughed nonetheless. "Though I admit, the guy goes all out when he goes for a girl. You should feel flattered."

"Well I don't, I'm annoyed. You know he sent another bouquet last week? Even after I told Yumiko to tell him I'm not interested."

Kato's thoughts jumped to what happened at the table two days ago. How she confessed all that about her precious lover. He didn't understand what Shiori could have seen this Shinsuke-san, he sounded like no prize at all. But in her defense, he's never fallen for anyone before to understand what love feels like.

"… Why don't you tell me more about Shinsuke?"

"Well, what do you want to know?"

"For starters, what's his surname?"

"Uh… good question."

"You really don't know?" he scoffed. "And you say you're in love with him?"

"I never said that!" Shiori almost kicked the lady working on her feet. "He never told me, alright?"

"You don't think he's that Takasugi Shinsuke guy, do you?"

"Who?" she made a face. "Who's that?"

"He's this crazy activist guy," Kato had difficulty remembering what he heard back at the council. "He's meant to be even more extreme than the Jouishishi here in Edo."

"Does he live here?"

"Nah, supposed to be in Kyoto, but no one's seen a hair of him anywhere."

"… Well what does he look like?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Kato smacked her arm lightly. "No one has seen him in person and lived to tell the tale."

"Well if you don't even know how he looks like, how can you keep people safe."

"Yeah, well, the council's doing it's best," he sighed. "So no chance it's him?"

"No," Shiori shook her head. _'Well probably not…'_

"Just making sure," he chuckled. "Imagine if you started dating a terrorist, mother will lose her shit."

The two employees at the salon exchanged looks. It's the first time they've been working with nobles, and they never expected the famous Fujiwaras to speak the way they are. But these were the younger masters, and they weren't their ages were relatively similar to them. They didn't seem all that different from them common folk.

"Don't curse," Shiori turned away. "You should feel disgraceful, having your little sister remind you such basic manners."

The young lady working on Kato's toes couldn't help but let out a quiet laugh. The siblings caught it and immediately turned to look at her. She gulped and fell back from their sharp gaze. She knew she was going to have it now; she took back everything she felt about them before instead all those feelings were replaced by fear. She's heard terrifying stories about commoners being tortured then killed for imposing on a noble.

"I'm so very sorry, Fujiwara-sama!"

"I-I also apologize for her rudeness," the other lady got on her knees. "Please forgive her."

Shiori turned to her brother as she slowly brought her hand to her lips. It was the first time something like this has happened to the siblings out in public, and she couldn't help but smile. If they had made this mistake in front of her parents then perhaps the apology would be necessary. Hiding her lower jaw and lips, Shiori quickly turned away to avoid eye contact from the women whilst resisting the urge to break out laughing.

"Shiori…"

"She laughed at you," Shiori muttered from under her hand.

"She was laughing at you, you dolt!" Kato shook her shoulder, causing her to giggle involuntarily. Ignoring his flailing sister, he turned to the ladies who were still on the ground. "Hai-hai! It's all right! There's no need to apologize! We're not going to make you commit seppuku or anything! Please stop bowing!"

The women were so frightened to their bones that they had difficulty acknowledging the siblings. They scrambled onto the feet and bowed again.

"We're very sorry again!"

"Don't worry about it," Shiori finally regained herself. "There's really no need to apologize."

Both women knew that they must be terribly lucky to have been with the Fujiwara siblings instead of some other nobles. If they had overstepped their boundaries with anyone else, they may have been dragged away by now.

After having their nails fully done, they were escorted to the next room to pick out their kimonos. The various outfits were laid out neatly and have been colour coded from blues to reds. Shiori almost felt a little bad when she just picked the one closest to her without regarding the others.

The kimono she picked out was a light lilac with silver linings that created elaborate patterns.

"You look very beautiful, Shiori-sama."

The glossed fabric made her ivory skin glow angelically under the layers of her dark silky hair. Her hair framed her radiant complexion well, looking as if she were the moon in the dark night sky. It was a shame she wasn't able to see Shinsuke while looking her best. She wondered if he would be shocked speechless by her appearance.

"Thank you," she nodded, examining her reflection. "… What's after this?"

"Just your makeup and hair."

"Let's get to it then."

**XoXo**

The castle was as beautiful as Shiori remembered it. There weren't many events that permitted even the closest friends into the Shogun's home, with his birthday being one of the odd exceptions.

An escort greeted them at the gates and led them into the castle.

Shiori glanced around, taking in every detail and remembering every fond memory she had at this castle. Taking a closer look at the courtyard, she noticed that instead of black-uniformed men scattered about it was everyone was dressed in white.

"I wonder why the Shinsengumi aren't here," Kato also noticed.

"Maybe they've decided that they've had enough of babysitting us nobles," Shiori shrugged. "About time too."

"Don't be ridiculous, Shiori," Ayama replied coldly. "The Shinsengumi are investigating the recent tsujigiri and terrorist activities. The Mimawarigumi are here instead."

"Mimawarigumi…" Kato repeated. "Is that Sabu-chan's group?"

"Who?" Shiori wrinkled her nose.

"Yes, Sasaki Isaburo is the leader of their group," Kenjirou finally spoke.

"Eh? You're friends with Sabu-chan too?"

"We text," Kenjirou held up his cellphone. "He's a funny guy."

Shiori has heard of the Mimawarigumi and the Sasaki family, but she's never heard of a Sabu-chan. But she was surprised that both her brother and father are well acquainted with the same person.

The escort stopped by a large double door and signaled the door-handlers. As the heavy doors were pulled open, their names were announced.

"Fujiwara Kenjirou with wife Fujiwara Ayama," the crier called when the couple walked in. "And their children Fujiwara Kato and Fujiwara Shiori."

The crowds grew quiet when they walked in. This was done out of respect, and to clarify this doesn't happen very often as well – only for the most influential and powerful. Usually people would continue on their conversations quietly, and rarely does the whole room go quiet for an arrival.

A professional photographer had been hired for the event, taking the rare chance of the Fujiwara family all together; he lined them up into his frame before snapping a quick picture. Almost immediately after the photograph was taken, the family split into four, with each going off to different groups. It was enough that they entered and made an appearance together.

"Shiori-san," Yumiko smiled. "You look breathtaking. All the men had their eyes on you."

"Oh, definitely," her younger sister, Misako grinned. "I've never seen you more beautiful than today!"

The two had a habit of hoarding Shiori with compliments whenever they met each other at a formal event. Whether it was a ploy or just out of genuine kindness, she wouldn't know but either way she would receive the compliments politely.

"Thank you, and you two look like a pair of angels," Shiori smiled. "Very lovely kimonos."

"Thank you, Shiori-san," the two dipped their heads.

"Is your brother here today?"

"He's feeling unwell," Yumiko gave her a knowing smile. "I'm afraid Nii-san won't be coming today."

"Ah, is that so?" Shiori returned the smile.

Most of the young ladies have gathered to one side of the hall with a few exceptions such as Takahashi Megumi. The young heiress from the Takahashi family was only a year younger than Shiori, but the young girl has always liked to put on airs around the other girls. When she wasn't patronizing the younger girls she would be shamelessly flirting with the men.

From across the room, she took notice of the Fujiwara princess.

"Hello, Shiori-san!" she waved her over.

"It's nice seeing you again, Megumi-san."

The two kept a complicated relationship. Whilst to the public eye they were both proper young ladies engaged in a civil conversation, in reality it's much more in depth than that. The Takahashi family was far below the Fujiwara's, and that has always made Megumi feel bitter towards Shiori. But because she was to inherit the position as head, in a few short years she would excel Shiori's position. Megumi never misses out a chance to remind her that.

It was bothersome having to speak with nobles, Megumi in particular. Being surrounded by so many elites meant that Shiori had to be careful with what she says as everyone just seems to be waiting for you to make a mistake.

"I heard that you've decided to give up on finding a husband?" Megumi asked. "At such an age? I'm worried about you, Shiori-san. I'm curious to know why, in fact I'm sure everyone is curious to know why."

Just as she thought, every man's ears perked up, all were eager to find out her reason for having turned them all down. Megumi's little question may have seemed like innocent curiosity but Shiori knew better. She was daring her, challenging her to reveal herself.

Much to Megumi's dismay, Shiori didn't so much as bat an eye.

"These last few weeks I've been speaking more and more to the locals," she replied slowly. "I realized that my time would be spent better in helping to improve our country instead of playing housewife. I feel there's a lot that still can be done, and I want to make a start on change for the better."

"That's incredibly generous of you, Fujiwara-san," a man nodded compassionately. "I feel the same way, and perhaps in the future we can join hands and-."

"I always knew you were a kind-hearted lady, Fujiwara-san. I just know that if we-."

"Hey, I'm speaking here."

"Yeah? Well so am I!"

Megumi's plan backfired terribly, instead of embarrassing Shiori in front of everyone; instead they were now fighting over her. Towards the back of the crowd, Shiori made out her brother's frame shaking from laughter. Ignoring him, she turned back to the crowd gathered in front of her.

"Please everyone," Shiori gathered their attention right away. "There's no need to argue on such a happy occasion. Aren't we all here to celebrate our beloved Shogun's birthday?"

Across the room, Kenjirou was stood next to a white-coated man. They had witnessed the whole exchange. Kenjirou turned back to his friend who was typing away on his phone.

"Your daughter can work a crowd."

"She's a talented young woman, Sasaki."

"Indeed."

"And I don't believe you two have met either," he looked towards his daughter. "Shiori, come here."

At the voice of her father, Shiori turned around and hurried over to where Kenjirou stood with a stranger. Though she made out that this was probably the 'Sabu-chan' they had spoken about before as he wore a Mimawarigumi uniform.

"Shiori, this is Sasaki Isaburo, the Mimawarigumi commander."

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance," she bowed her head. "Your men are doing a very commendable job tonight."

"Better than the Shinsengumi?"

"I wasn't aware the police forces were at a competition," Shiori deflected the question easily with a smile.

Sasaki raised an eyebrow and turned to Kenjirou, whom only gave him a knowing smile.

"Of course not, Fujiwara-san," he nodded back. "I just worry that our newly-organized force won't live up to the Shinsengumi's high reputations."

"Well, there's no need to worry, Sasaki-san," Shiori smiled. "As I said before, I, and everyone else I bet, think your men are doing a very fine job."

"Thank you, would you like to exchange mail addresses?"

Just as Shiori was going to reply, an arm appeared around Kenjirou's shoulders, directing everyone's attention.

"Hey, Kenjirou~."

The arm belonged to Matsudaira Katakuriko, he looked red and half out of it already and it's only been around an hour since guests have started to arrive. Still dressed in his Shinsengumi uniform, Matsudaira looked as if he was about to face off with Sasaki.

"I better check up on my men," Sasaki flipped his phone shut. "It was nice meeting you, Fujiwara-san."

"Likewise."

Sasaki excused himself and left for the doors. Matsudaira doesn't seem to realize he was probably the reason to why the other man left.

"Wow, Shiori-chan," Matsudaira took a better look at her. "Looking so dolled up, it'll be hard for him not to want to propose!"

"Oh, you're just saying things as usual, Matsudaira-san," Shiori smiled. "Father, if that's it then I'll go join the other girls."

"My daughter should be there, make sure she doesn't talk to any boys, alright Shiori-chan?"

"Hai-hai, Matsudaira-san."

Just before Shiori managed to get away from the two, the large doors were pushed open again, and this time two more figures stepped in. It was common courtesy to acknowledge the incoming guest, so Shiori stood still in her spot.

"Douman Shirino and Ketsuno Seimei."

The two men entered together, but as soon as they got down the stairs, they turned away into different direction much like the Fujiwara family had done earlier, but they didn't even stop so much for a quick photograph.

"This is an odd sight," Kenjirou smiled. "Seeing those two together."

"Sure is."

Shiori listened in as she watched the two. She was acquainted with both, and it wasn't long ago when the two clans were at peace with each other after their long feud.

Seimei walked towards Shiori and her father.

"Good evening, Fujiwara-san, Shiori-san," Seimei greeted. "And Matsudaira-san."

"Aren't you as straight-laced as ever," Matsudaira snorted.

"Forgive his behavior," Kenjirou smiled slightly. "How have you been, Seimei?"

"Very well, thank you," Seimei then turned to Shiori. "And you're looking very lovely today, Shiori-san."

"Thank you, Ketsuno-san," Shiori bowed her head lightly. "I'm sorry about your clan's fall out with the Douman clan."

"… Yes, it was unfortunate."

Shiori wanted to ask about his sister but she wasn't sure if now was the time and place.

Eventually, a group of women found their way over to Matsudaira and Kenjirou. As two of the Shogun's most trusted men, there were bound to be many guests that wanted to speak with them with the given opportunity.

"How's progress on the recent tsujigiri, Matsudaira-san?" a lady asked. "I've heard terrible rumors of a man-killing monster."

"The progress it slow," Kenjirou covered for his friend. "The recent tsujigiri have been riling up the whole police force, but we're working hard to make sure every citizen feels safe in their own town."

"Is there no new information?"

"I'm afraid not yet, but we're doing our best."

Shiori and Seimei had listened in from a distance. Letting out a quiet sigh, she turned to look at the man.

"Have you not seen him yet?" she asked.

"No," Seimei looked troubled. "Well… I might have caught a glimpse."

"And? What did you see?"

"… Something unearthly."

This came as a shock to Shiori, there wasn't much that can surprise Seimei considering his profession. But if there were indeed something that he found otherworldly then it must be bad.

"This man is picking his opponents carefully and conceals himself well. I also wouldn't be surprised if he were part of a larger organization," Seimei thought this through carefully. "His arm looked like a monster's and if my deductions are correct then the swordsman is also blind."

"Wait, say that again?" Shiori just got that much more startled.

"He's blind."

The creepy man from weeks ago popped up in her head – Nizou, who returned with Shinsuke that evening. It couldn't have been him. The man had scared Shiori when they met, but that didn't mean that he was responsible for the tsujigiri. The image of Nizou covered in blood flashed through her mind, his bloodstained fingers and that unsettling grin.

"W-Wow, he must be some guy."

Seimei looked at her carefully, he's never seen Shiori so restless. It was unlike her to lose her composure at such a large gathering. He was about to ask if she was all right, but the large double doors opened once again.

And this time everyone went silent. Not one person carried on speaking.

"The fourteenth Shogun-sama, Tokugawa Shige Shige!"

Everyone bowed lightly with respect when Shige Shige stepped into the room. Shiori bowed as well but more for formality than out utmost respect like everyone else.

"Thank you everyone for coming," Shige Shige spoke. "It warms my heart to see all my friends and family here tonight celebrating my birthday with me. I hope you'll all have a good evening and enjoy your time here at Edo castle."

Once Shige Shige stepped down the stairs, the doors were pushed open again and this time Soyo-hime and Sada Sada walked through.

"The thirteenth Shogun-sama, Tokugawa Sada Sada, and Tokugawa Soyo!"

Everyone held their ground and bowed once again. From where Shiori stood she peered up slightly and watched Sada Sada follow Shige Shige down the stairs. She's never liked the man; since she was little he's reminded her of a snake. It wasn't as if he treated her unwell, in fact whenever they met he's always been polite but nothing about the man seemed genuine. But Shiori has never told anyone, how could she? No matter how much she disliked him, he was the former Shogun, and the current advisor to the Shogun.

"Good evening, Shiori-san."

It came to no surprise that the Shogun has come to greet the Fujiwara-hime first. After all, their close relationship is very well known around the noble circles. Seimei had excused himself quickly when he saw the Shogun coming their way, leaving behind Shiori to face him alone.

"And you, Shige Shige-sama," she bowed lightly in his presence. "Happy birthday."

"Thank you," he smiled. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"So far yes, everything's really brilliant," she nodded a reply. "I'm surprised to see- Oh, good evening Sada Sada-sama."

"Good evening, Shiori," the old man replied. "Tonight you're looking even more beautiful than usual… isn't she, Shige Shige?"

"Ah, yes."

Things got quiet quickly after that comment from Sada Sada. The two young adults looked between each other uncomfortably, both bearing small resemblances of a smile on their face.

"Ah! Shogun-sama! How about a photograph together with Fujiwara-san?"

With a crafty look on his face, Sada Sada stepped out of the way to let the photographer take their picture.

"Shiori-chan! One with me next!" Soyo called from behind.

"Of course, Soyo-chan."

The rest of the evening went by smoothly and without a single problem. Shige Shige looked to have genuinely had a good time with all his guests, and Shiori had a good time as well. It was a little bothersome having to advert some questions regarding her relationship status, but she managed nonetheless.

As well as that, there was also doubt in the corner of her heart. She wasn't sure what to make of the supposedly blind ronin that's been committing the tsujigiri. The picture of Nizou and Shinsuke kept coming back to her, and she also remembered her brother's words about the Takasugi fellow that's been wrecking havoc around Kyoto and Edo.

Shiori had excused herself earlier than the rest of her family, as she had no need staying after making an appearance. But everyone else had to play the roles of the head, the head's wife and the heir. She had said a quiet goodbye to Shige Shige and Soyo before slipping out the back.

The courtyard was still and quiet, so very different from the bustling atmosphere from inside the castle. She's decided to walk home tonight; the routes around the high-end mansions would be relatively well guarded tonight with so many nobles and celebrities out so late for this event.

Guards bowed as she approached the main gates.

"Leaving so soon, Shiori-sama?"

"Yes," she nodded back. "Thank you for your hard work."

These guards have been around since she was little. They've watched Shiori and Shige Shige from when they were children, so it was only natural for them to be able to speak so easily.

"Even with all these Mimawarigumi guys around, it's still unsafe with the tsujigiri. Why don't you take an escort with you?"

"No, that's alright," Shiori declined politely. "It's a busy night, and I'm sure everyone is already anxious on their jobs. I'll be fine on my own."

The guards looked to each other before letting out quiet sighs. They knew there was no point in arguing with Shiori, since she was a child she's always had her way with everything. Not to mention, she could probably outrun the strongest swordsman in the whole of Edo if she needed to, a ronin should be no problem for her.

Faring the two one more goodbye, Shiori left the castle grounds and stepped into the brightly lit streets. As she thought, the streets and conjunction were well guarded. Even the darkest corners were manned tonight.

The Mimawarigumi men recognized her as she walked by, and many offered to escort her back, but she declined each time.

By the time she reached home, it has already gotten late. Her servants greeted her by the door and announced that they'll start running a bath for her.

"Thank you."

"And, Shiori-sama, another letter came for you today."

Her heart thumped heavily. Reaching for the envelope in the lady's hand, Shiori nodded quickly with a smile and headed to her bedroom. Putting the letter on hold for now, Shiori pulled her kimono off and put the folded fabric away. She put on a silk nightgown.

Picking the letter up, she walked over by the window and rested on the windowsill where the moonlight illuminated the vicinity. She slowly pulled open the envelope and pulled the letter out. The familiar inked handwriting soothed her heart after such a hectic day, but she couldn't help but feel clouded over the things she's heard from Seimei and Kato.

_I realize that you're probably reading this later in the evening after the Shogun's party, and I hope that you're seeing the same moon I am. Though it may seem we're worlds apart, by enjoying the same moon I can't help but feel we're right by each other watching the same stars._

Each letter just gets more intimate than the last. Shiori felt as if her head was about to explode. The man really had a way with words, and he uses them well on paper. Looking up to the skies, she wondered if Shinsuke really was watching the same moon at this moment. Perhaps he was thinking about her too.

'_Oh my goodness…'_

Shiori brought her hands to her face when she felt her cheeks grow hot. Grasping the letter close to her heart, she tried to get a hold of herself.

But even with the excitement, that shadow in her heart was still present. She couldn't possibly let her family meet with Shinsuke while she was still uncertain of his true identity. Before she writes back to Shinsuke, she's definitely got to do some investigation on her own.

"Shiori-sama!" a voice from behind her door snapped her back into reality. "Your bath is ready, and your family has also returned."

"Yes, thank you!"

Folding the letter back neatly into the envelope, she placed it into her dresser and headed out. She's got a few days to reply to Shinsuke before it started to get suspicious, and she was determined to take advantage of those days.

* * *

**Chapter 4 done. Not much Taksugi, but we get Shiori's dad and Seimei~ I've always loved Seimei, it was such a shame he only showed up in that one arc. Just to clarify, this is before Benizakura, imagine it's the night Zura gets slashed by Nizou :P And guys, I'm afraid I'm skipping to the aftermath of Benizakura, because I just don't see Shiori fitting into any part of that arc. **

**Thanks to those that alerted and favorited this story!**

**Reviews:**

Amari – Sorry for the long waits, I'm back in school so I haven't had much time to write :P Ahah, I'm glad you liked that scene! You'll have to wait and find out how she's going to react :P There wasn't much Takasugi in this chapter, but he'll show up more in the later chapters, I promise ;)

AL19 – Thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed it!

PurePrincess – Wow, thank you! :) I'll definitely carry on writing this!

KyaChann – Ahah, thank you for your kind words :) I'm happy you're enjoying this story! :)


	5. Yorozuya Gin-chan

**Gintama**

_**Judas Kiss**_

_**Chapter Five: Yorozuya Gin-chan**_

* * *

When Hijikata got a phone call from Fujiwara Shiori inviting him, Sougo and Yamazaki out for the ramen lunch that she owed them, he didn't expect an interrogation. He's sent Yamazaki off on another job, so it was just Sougo and himself. When they arrived at Hokuto Shinken, Shiori was nothing but smiles up to the point they gave their orders to the owner, Ikumatsu.

"Why's there soba on the menu of a ramen store?" Okita asked.

"I got too many complaints," Ikumatsu shrugged. "Don't like it, don't order it."

"I'll have soba," Shiori lightened up. "I actually prefer it over ramen."

"Hot or cold?"

"Cold."

"Then why did you suggest we go to a ramen store?" Hijikata sighed.

"Well you two like it, right?" she smiled. "And plus, I'm treating you two."

"In any case, I'll have miso ramen," Okita ordered.

"I'll have the same."

As soon as their orders were taken and Ikumatsu had left to the kitchens, Shiori's demeanor changed entirely.

"I've got a question for my two favorite officers."

"What is it?" Hijikata glanced over.

"Don't fall for it so easily, Hijikata-san" Okita shook his head. "Remember the last time she called us her 'favorite officers'?"

"Good point," he nodded after some thought. "Sorry Fujiwara-san, but whatever it is I'll have to-."

"Oh, please?" she whined. "I'm sorry about last time, okay? It's not as if I meant for it to get so out of hand. Just hear me out first, okay?"

"…"

For once Okita and Hijikata were united at front. Both knew just how cunning Shiori was, and neither one of them were very keen hearing what she had to say – especially when she's making it sound like they were the only ones that can help.

"Alright, go on then."

"You've heard of a man named Takasugi Shinsuke, right?"

"… What about him?" Hijikata finally looked up.

"I was wondering if you have any news or information on him."

"Why do you ask?"

"I heard my brother mention him before, and I'm just concerned over his activities in Edo."

"…"

"Takasugi's a pain in the butt," Okita finally said. "We've had problems with him before he left to Kyoto, but it was just confirmed that he's back in Edo a few days ago."

"… What happened?"

Okita turned to Hijikata, as if asking him to fill in. It seems like he hasn't heard either, and only Hijikata really knew.

"There was an incident revolving Takasugi's Kiheitai, the Harusame and the Katsura Joui faction here in Edo."

"… Kiheitai…"

"A group of loyal soldiers that'll follow Takasugi to the grave," Hijikata replied. "I heard they lost a hefty amount of their men from the battle."

"… Can you tell me more about the men in the Kiheitai?"

"Fujiwara-san…" Okita sighed. "Not much more is known other than their name and reputation… you'll have better luck finding Katsura than asking Hijikata-san."

"I suppose so…" Shiori chuckled half-heartedly. "… Can I ask one more thing?"

"What is it?"

"Is there a blind man in Takasugi's group?"

Hijikata turned and faced her upfront; from the look of his eyes he seems to be reading her closely. Shiori didn't drop her calm inquisitive demeanor. Even though she had many questions, one slip can mean a whole lot of trouble for her.

"Okada Nizou, he died."

"I see…"

"How did you know?"

"I spoke to Ketsuno Seimei-san at the Shogun's party," she explained. "He told me about a blind ronin who he suspected to be responsible for the tsujigiri. I just wanted to make sure. I'm glad he's taken care of."

"Indeed."

No one said a word after that. The humming of Ikumatsu can be heard from the kitchen. Shiori wanted to say something to reassure the two, but she didn't know what to say.

All her doubts have just been confirmed. The Shinsuke-san she knew was no doubt Takasugi Shinsuke, a man that has been terrorizing Edo for years now. A man that stands against everything her family believes in – everything the Bakufu believes in. A man that she should hate by all means…

"_The side of retribution."_

All her thoughts were jumbled up in her head. She knew that Shinsuke had his reasons for doing these things, whether or not it's for his lost sensei or changing their country for the better. And even if his views and actions were against everything she's been taught, she can't bring herself to hate the man.

Everything was certainly starting to make sense though. His vagueness, his queries to her about the Bakufu, and how he was always so careful around her. But then there was also his little taunts and teases that got her every time. She could practically hear his voice now, whispering sweet verses to her about the jeweled night sky.

Shiori's chest thumped again.

"Do you think I can speak to Katsura-san?"

"What?"

Both officers were concerned with her sudden interest in Joui terrorists. She didn't look as if she was after anything but information out of curiosity, but still they were skeptical.

"If we catch him you can interrogate him all you want," Hijikata finally concluded.

"Well let's hope you two manage to capture him then," she grinned back.

The chances of the Shinsengumi capturing Katsura is very slim, Shiori knew this from what she's heard about their past run-ins. Whenever the two groups go head on, Katsura always manages to escape.

"Here, soba and two miso ramen."

Ikumatsu returned, niftily carrying two bowls and a tray of soba. Okita and Shiori dug straight into the meal, but Hijikata had to add on his specialty mayonnaise before he started with his.

"Stop that Hijikata-san… you're going to gross out Fujiwara-san."

"Oh no," she shook her head quickly. "Please do uh, as you… please."

Hijikata was about to speak when the siding doors rustled open.

"Ikumatsu-dono, one of the usual plea-."

Both Okita and Hijikata froze at the voice. Shiori's never heard of the voice before and peeked over her shoulder. Standing by the door was none other than the man they've just spoken about. In the flesh, Katsura Kotaro stood by the door looking equally as stunned as the Shinsengumi officers.

"A-Ah! Ha-ha! Ha-ha… wrong place, never mind…"

The four in the store watched in bewilderment as Katsura tiptoed back out and shut the door behind him. It would have been funny if Okita hadn't pulled out a bazooka and ran towards the door.

"Katsura!"

"W-Wait, Okita-kun! I still need to talk to him!" Shiori got to her feet. "Please don't kill him!"

"Desperate times call for desperate measures!"

Okita called to her as he blasted a missile down the street. A large boom and crash followed up straight after, and Shiori stared on completely speechless. Hijikata placed a hand on her shoulder in reassurance, and patted her lightly.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure we catch Katsura alive."

"… You're going too?"

"Well I'm not going to let Sougo take all the glory!"

With that Hijikata ran off as well. To Shiori, it looked like two little boys chasing after a toy. She ran out onto the street, but saw that the three men have already disappeared but she saw the remains of a store that Okita had destroyed with his last blast.

Shiori made her way over to the demolished store. The owners were outside wailing over their ruined business. Pulling out her handkerchief, she passed it to the man on the ground.

Looking up through teary eyes, he realized that he was in the presence of the Fujiwara-hime. He rubbed his eyes dry and scrambled to his feet.

"P-Please there's no need, Fujiwara-sama."

"I'm sorry about what happened here," she bowed her head. "I'm partly responsible, and I'll speak with the Shinsengumi Commander in your stead. The Fujiwara house and Shinsengumi will pay for your repairs."

At the sound of those words, the man burst out crying again. And once again Shiori offered her handkerchief, but this time he took out without a second thought and started sobbing into it.

"You're much to kind, Fujiwara-sama," he bowed. "We're in your debt."

"Oh no, please don't worry about it," she shook her hands. "I'm just glad I can help."

The man continued to bow over and over, making Shiori a little uncomfortable as a crowd had began to gather.

"Eh? And here I thought the police and a noblewoman had skipped the bill."

Turning around, Shiori saw Ikumatsu walking towards her. Shiori excused herself from the owners, and made her way towards Ikumatsu.

"I'm sorry about that," Shiori smiled slightly. "I'll pay the bill right away."

"… Don't worry about it," she shook her head. "You've done something very honorable today. I don't think I can charge you after displaying such kindness."

"Oh no, it's really nothing," Shiori smiled lightly. "But thank you."

… You say that, but I think I might be able to help you out – I'm not saying I know where to find Katsura but I can direct you to a guy that can find him."

"Seriously?"

"Here, they're right above a place called Otose's Snack House."

"Right, thank you for the trouble."

**XoXo**

When she finally reached Otose's Snack House, she easily recognized where the Yorozuya was. Just above the building, in bold letters, read 'Yorozuya Gin-chan'. She's personally never been to an odd jobs service here in Edo, but Hijkata had always warned her to keep away from them. Apparently he's had bad experience with them.

Shiori held her breath as she headed up the wooden staircase and knocked on the doors. A bit of scuffling about was heard behind the door before they were pushed open. A young bespectacled boy met her; he seemed very surprised to see her.

"Good afternoon," Shiori bowed. "This is Yorozuya, right?"

"A-Ah, yes!" he nodded quickly.

"Are you Gin-san?"

"No, no, I'm afraid he's not here at the moment," the boy apologized. "But I'm sure we can still help you out. Why don't you come in…?"

"Shiori."

"Welcome, Shiori-san," he let her through. "I'm Shinpachi."

"It's nice to meet you Shinpachi-kun."

Shinpachi led her through into the main room where there were two rows of sofa and a desk towards the front of the room. On one of the sofas, lied a very familiar little girl.

Right after noticing Shiori, Kagura sat up and waved.

"Hey, long time no see, Shiori-chan!"

"Wow, it's been a while, Kagura-chan," Shiori sat across from her. "Do you work here?"

"You can call it that," Kagura shrugged. "Oi! Shinpachi! Go buy some expensive tea!"

"What? Why?"

"Do you not know who this is?"

"Oh no, Kagura-chan," Shiori shook her head. "That's not necessary, I'll have whatever you have."

Watching Shiori closely, Shinpachi wondered just who she was. She had only introduced herself with her first name so he had no way to know what her status was.

"So would tea be alright, Shiori-san?"

"Yes, that'd be perfect. Thank you."

Shinpachi almost blushed at her friendly smile. Her politeness was really extraordinary, almost as if she had been brought up that way. As he prepared her tea, he thought hard about her first name. It wasn't a common name around, he's certainly never met someone else with that name but yet it sounded familiar.

'_Shiori… Shiori… Fuji Shiori? No, that doesn't sound right… Fuji, Fuji, Fuji… Fujiwara Shiori! That's it! … Wait… Wait a minute!'_

Almost dropping the boiling kettle, Shinpachi stuck his head out of the doorway and watched Kagura and Shiori. If she was indeed Fujiwara Shiori, then they've really landed themselves an esteemed guest today! They're far too vulnerable without Gin-san! Every second without him, they risk losing their most wealthiest customer.

Hurrying along with the tea, he ran out and placed the cup delicately on the table. Shiori said her thanks as she picked up the cup.

"O-Oh, uh," Shinpachi cleared his throat. "I've got to get Gin-san! Take care of our customer, okay?"

"Oh, okay," Kagura waved.

"Shinpachi-kun seems rather alarmed," Shiori watched the boy run off. "Is there a problem?"

"I wouldn't worry about him," Kagura waved her hand.

"Hm… I see."

"Oh, by the way! I saw you the other day!"

"You did?"

"Yeah! With Soyo-chan! I saw your picture on the news!"

"Was it on the news…" she wondered out loud. "… Anyway, how do you know Soyo-chan?"

"I met her a while ago in the park, the same place where we met."

"She must have snuck out again," Shiori shook her head with a smile. "But I'm glad she's met you, Kagura-chan. I'm fairly close to her family, and I understand that she gets really lonely cooped up in the castle. I'm happy that she's made such a good friend."

Kagura listened to her speak quietly, by Shiori's dismal tone it almost sounded like she was speaking from her own experience.

"But anyway, Kagura-chan. That's not what I'm here for today," she regained her sweet smile. "I've actually got a job for Yorozuya."

"What is it?"

"Well, I know this may be a little alarming but I was hoping that you'd be able to find a man named Katsura Kotaro."

"What do you want Zura for?"

"Zura?"

"Yeah, we know him."

Shiori almost gaped at her comment. She said it so casually as well. Just what kind of Yorozuya was this?

"Oh, um- Well I have some questions I want to ask him… about a man named Takasugi Shinsuke."

"What?"

"Questions for Katsura-san about Takasugi Shinsuke? I heard they had a run-in a few days ago, and I-."

"Hurry up, Gin-san! She's right through there!"

At the moment, the doors clacked open and Shiori's eyes widened. The man that Shinpachi had pushed into the room was none other the same man she saw Shinsuke with at the festival. She only saw the back of his head back then, but there was no mistaking that curly silver hair.

Her mind blank, Shiori's grip on her teacup weakened and she dropped her tea onto the ground. All three members of the Yorozuya immediately caught on to her shock.

"O-Oh my goodness," Shiori reached for the cup. "I'm terribly sorry… I-I don't know what… I'm sorry."

"There, there," Shinpachi moved first, he picked up a rag and began mopping up the spilt tea. "There's no harm done, Fujiwara-sama."

"Eh?" she gasped. "You knew?"

"U-Uh… Oh! Y-Yes! I mean I would've been some pretty uneducated person to not know of Fujiwara Shiori!" Shinpachi broke out into an awkward chortle. "Ha! Ha-ha…"

All three remaining people in the room stared back at Shinpachi as he sprouted nonsense. Shiori has never felt so embarrassed in her life. Thank goodness she wasn't at an elite gathering as well, if she had pulled something like this off in front of nobles, she would never have heard the end of it.

Trying to steal a glance at the man, she shook when he was staring right back at her with his heavy-lidded eyes.

"… Um-."

"Shiori-san, right?" his voice was surprisingly warm. "Did any of the tea got on you?"

"… No, well not really," she tried to brush the wet stain off with her hand – another move that would have been frowned upon. "It's nothing I can't handle."

"Why don't you take one of my spare robes? You'd be much more comfortable."

"Thank you for your kind offer, but I'll decline."

He gave her a little smile as he took a seat next to Kagura.

"So you're Gin-san, right?"

"Sakata Gintoki."

"It's nice to meet you, Sakata-san."

"No, just Gin would be fine," he reassured her. "Shinpachi, go get Shiori-san another cup of tea."

"…"

Shiori watched the younger boy scurry off again. Gin seemed to have no intentions of making the first move of speaking to her. The tension slowly built up as they listened to Shinpachi preparing the tea.

"Shiori-chan is looking for Zura."

"Huh? Zura?" Gin looked at her momentarily. "Why? Anything you want to ask Zura, you can probably ask me."

Shinpachi returned with the tea, and once again placed a teacup in front of Shiori. He then took his place behind Gin. Shiori didn't feel very comfortable speaking about something so sensitive that could potentially tarnish her family's name in front of strangers.

As if he had heard her thoughts, Gin turned to face Kagura and Shinpachi. He mumbled a few quiet words. Following up from Gin's words, the two excused themselves as they left the room.

"Better?" Gin drawled. "Please don't worry about confidentiality, Shiori-san. I'm not the type to go running my mouth about Edo's celebrities."

"You know who I am?"

"As Shinpachi said, you've got be some pretty dumb guy to not know your family," he scratched the back of his head. "So, what's the matter? What did you have to ask?"

Shiori felt so trapped under his gaze. It was as if he was seeing through her, perhaps it was just because she was afraid to hear his answer… Gathering all her thoughts, she took in a deep breath and looked him the eye.

"… Are you acquainted with a man named Takasugi Shinsuke?"

Gin's demeanor changed completely. Completely different from his previous lax attitude, he now looked suspicious.

"Why?"

"… I have to know," she whispered more to herself than to him. "… Are you or are you not?"

"… I am."

"… And was he the same man that you met at the festival a few months ago."

"Yes."

Shiori looked down at her lap, that shadow that was looming in her chest has now grown so large that it seemed to have taken over her. It was an unbearable feeling, having her chest heave so heavily.

"I-I see," she reached into her kimono and pulled out an envelope. "Thank you, Sakata-san. Here, take this."

Shiori stood up and passed the envelope over as she walked by in a daze. Gin stared at the untouched steaming tea laid in front of him, then turned to watch the young woman heading towards the door, and lastly at the money in his hands.

"Wait, Shiori-san," he called, causing her to jolt in surprise. "Is there really nothing more I can help you with?"

Twitching back around, she gave him a crooked smile.

"N-No, I'm alright. You've already helped confirm something for me."

"There's no need to be in such a hurry, come sit back down," he stood up and led her back into the room. "I'm sure there are more questions I can answer about Takasugi."

"Would you?"

"Well yes, but may I know what your relationship with Takasugi is?"

"N-Nothing!"

Shiori felt like slapping herself. She was really losing her touch, losing that calm façade that she usually put up. Sure she was surprised, but if she gibbered on any more then she'd really reveal her secret.

"My family works for the Bakufu, and I've heard my brother complain about a man named Takasugi Shinsuke so I just thought I'd try to find out some more about him," she replied after some thought. "I thought I recognized you from the festival, and I was just surprised that the man I saw was Takasugi Shinsuke."

"Is that so?" he nodded, accepting her story. "I understand that you're trying to help the Bakufu, but even the police can't control this guy. Don't play with wild fire, Shiori-san, you'll just end up getting hurt."

"I don't plan to," she nodded in agreement. "I just needed to confirm if he was the one I saw on that evening. It was something that has been bothering me these past few days after hearing about the recent incident with him."

To her surprise, Gin let out a light smile and pushed the teacup towards her.

"You know, pretty high-class ladies such as yourself should spend your days dating and having fun instead of worrying about these kind of things."

"I'm not like other noble ladies," she eyed him, as she picked up the tea.

"Oh, I'm sure," he chuckled back.

**XoXo**

It had been a pretty enjoyable afternoon as far as Gin was concerned, and Shiori enjoyed speaking to him too, but of course there was still Takasugi that was now looming over her thoughts.

After that anxious conversation between Gin and Shiori, they had moved down to Otose's Snack House where Shinpachi and Kagura were. They had shared a small meal together, and Shiori and Gin shared a few rounds of sake. She found the Yorozuya family to be very warm and friendly; even though they weren't actually related, they were very much different from her own family by the way they acted and spoke.

Shiori wasn't a very capable drinker, so it wasn't long before she had excused herself to prevent herself from drinking any further. Gin had insisted she take her money back, but in return she would pay for their food today, which she saw adequate considering the amount Kagura ate. She had bid the Yorozuya along with Otose a polite farewell before leaving them.

Walking back home while feeling just slightly lightheaded, Shiori knew that she made the right choice by not staying further to drink with Gin. Like last time, she saw a figure stood down the street where her house was. And like last time, it was the mail courier.

"B-Bansai-san?"

"Oh, if it isn't Shiori-san," he reached into his coat. "I've got another letter from you. Shinsuke's been worried that you've given him the cold shoulder after no reply from his last letter."

"Is that so?" she eyed the envelope in his hand. "… Bansai-san, would you mind if I asked something?"

"No, go right ahead."

"Are you part of Takasugi's Kiheitai?"

"… So you've found out?" he sighed lightly.

"Yes."

"This is much more earlier than Shinsuke would have liked…" he murmured to himself. "And what are you going to do now? Are you just going to break things off with the man you love?"

Even with the little amounts of alcohol she had consumed, it was still taking a toll on her. Feeling a sudden surge of confidence, she grabbed the letter from him.

"I-I'm not in love with him," she huffed back, stuffing the letter in her breast pocket. "And I would like to meet him, no more speaking through letters. Bring me to him."

Bansai was surprised by her sudden outburst, but smiled at her response. He had feared that he would call for her guards, even though they were quite far from the actual Fujiwara-residence if she had screamed then they would have definitely heard. But it seems that his leader has picked well. Not only has he picked the perfect person to infiltrate the Bakufu but also (no matter how little) had turned her favor to their side.

It would also be interesting to watch their relationship blossom. He wagered that Takasugi was on unstable grounds now; one false move can mean large troubles for the Kiheitai. No matter through what means, they must keep Fujiwara Shiori on their side after the next meeting.

* * *

**Once again no Takasugi but we got Zura and serious Gin in return, yaaay~**

**And a rather short chapter this time around, but the next one will be longer ^_^**

**Thanks to those that alerted and favorited this story!**

**Reviews:**

AL19 – haha, no one is supposed to like Shiori's mother (even I hate her :P) Thank you for your review :)

KyaChann – Oh wow! That's great to hear, happy belated birthday! :) No takasugi here either, but next one! :D

Saki0112 – Oh, haha, I hope you passed your exam :) Thanks for your review!

**Reviews would be appreciated!**


	6. Salvation

**Gintama**

_**Judas Kiss**_

_**Chapter Six: Salvation**_

* * *

It was still early in the evening when Bansai and Shiori arrived at the Kiheitai's ship. Men were still gathered around the decks, some were lounging about while others played card games.

Every single man shot up to their feet when they noticed Bansai's presence. Each giving him a low bow, as Bansai walked across the deck with an unknown young lady. The men leered at her behind after she passed them. It wasn't everyday they see such a pretty girl on the ship, plus she was much cuter than Matako.

"He's on the top floor," Bansai directed her to a staircase. "Shall I walk you up?"

"That's not necessary," she shook her head. "I'll find him just fine."

**XoXo**

Upstairs, oblivious to the events that had transpired during the day, Takasugi was enjoying a smoke while he poured himself a cup of sake. It's been too long since he last heard from Shiori, and he had started to worry if something had happened to her.

He saw a photograph of her with the Shogun during his birthday, and she looked absolutely breathtaking. It had only been one picture, but he was completely taken by her beauty. He'd found her attractive the few times they have met, but it wasn't quite the same when she was done up professionally. He had told her that red was her colour, but perhaps every colour was her colour.

A knock came from the sliding doors.

Takasugi couldn't help but frown at the disturbance. He was in no mood for company, if it were usually then it was probably Matako but it could also be Bansai returning from his mail drop-off. If he had seen Shiori while delivering the letter, then perhaps he had something to report about her. Maybe he knew the reason to why she hadn't replied yet. Weighing the chances out, he chose to risk it.

"Come in."

The doors pushed open painfully slowly, and when the person was revealed, he almost dropped his pipe.

"… Shiori."

"Shinsuke."

Her voice was cold; void from the affection he's gotten so used to hearing. Her eyes were watery, not teary but they shone with a knowing gleam. It wasn't difficult to guess that she's found out.

"How did you find out?"

"I asked around," she crossed her arms. "You're a fairly famous person around these parts."

"I didn't mean for you to find out this way," he stood up.

"So you _were_ planning to tell me," she sounded sarcastic. "… You know, you made me feel like a complete idiot."

"I truly didn't mean to hurt you, Shiori," he stepped closer towards her. "I wasn't sure what you would have thought of me if I had told you. If I had told you from the beginning, then we probably would have never spoken more – We'd never have gotten to know each other so well."

Shiori didn't budge; even when he was at an arm's distance from her she didn't meet his eyes. It was difficult for her; it felt as if all her reasoning had been abandoned the moment she stepped onto this ship – Like nothing mattered more as long as she can see Shinsuke.

Perhaps it was the alcohol clouding her judgment, but she was afraid to admit that she might have been more upset by the fact that he lied to her than his occupation.

Takasugi was holding her now, like an owner stroking his beloved little kitten. In his warm embrace, Shiori couldn't help but roll quiet tears. It's been too long since anyone has held her so close and tight; it felt as if her heart was breaking into two – One side for her family and duties, and the other for her forbidden romance.

"You're a man that I should hate by all means," she whispered into his bare chest. "… But why… Why is it that I care about you so much? I don't understand! It feels like you're so important to me that I'd risk anything to be with you!"

"What you're feeling is love, Shiori," he held her closer.

"… Do you love me, Shinsuke-san?" she glanced up, finally meeting his gaze.

There was only one possible answer to give to this question. The only answer that'll make sure that she'll remain at his side. He's never said these words to anyone before; he had been saving them for the right person. He wasn't entirely certain what he feels for Shiori, but that's sure better than knowing he had no interest in her entirely.

"Do you?"

For some reason, he felt the need for some reassurance before he replied. He wanted to know that the feelings between the two are mutual and that he wouldn't be left hanging.

She stared back at him openly, her expression forbidding as if she's upset with him.

"Why are we still going around in circles?" she cried. "Isn't it enough that I've come all the way out here to speak with you in person? I could have sent my guards, or report you to the Shinsengumi or even tell my father! But I didn't! I-I… Tell me! … Tell me and I'm yours… just…"

Her voice cracked as she yelled at him, her yells were soon muffled into quiet sobs. It didn't seem as she has enough fight in her to continue, she hid her face in her hand and turned away from him.

At this point, he realized that he's won. He's won the battle for her heart. The conquer that so many have failed before him; it gave him a sick pleasure knowing that he's influenced such an intemerate lady of such a high class.

Taking a step forward, he held his arms out for her, pulling her towards his chest once again. She gasped then; so faint that he could have mistaken it for a hiccup due to her crying. He couldn't tell either way because she's facing the other way.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I didn't mean to hurt you any further."

"… Then trust in me more," she shook his arms off, turning to face him dead-on. "I'm risking a lot being here for you and I'm doing it because I've got these gratuitous feelings for you. I think about you so much it's like my head will explode any moment! Why don't you show the same amount of trust that I give to you?"

"It's not that I don't trust you, Shiori," he held her cheek. "This is no game – are you prepared to face the consequences of being with a man like me?"

"Of course, I wouldn't be here if I thought any different," she pushed closer towards him. "… I love you, Shinsuke-san."

"… And I love you."

The moment those words left him her heartbeats soared. Having caught him off guard Shiori crashed her lips over his. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him towards her. It wasn't something that either one was very experienced with, but they were driven by their pure primal instinct.

She may have been the one to initiate the kiss, but he soon took the control. Weaving his hands down, he held her close around the hips. Shiori groaned when she felt a hand in her hair, lightly yanking on a handful of strands, he forced her lips open for him. All her senses ran wild when his tongue met with hers. Her heart raced as they explored each other further.

Shiori panted as she pulled away from him. Her cheeks were dyed so brightly that she was too embarrassed to look him straight in the eye.

"Are you alright?"

"Fine," she breathed. "… A little flustered… and thirsty."

"Here," he chuckled softly, leading her to where he was sat originally. "It's not much but it should help with your thirst."

"Sake?" she sniffed at the cup in her hand. "… If I drink anymore tonight I might lose myself completely."

"Then lose yourself," he poured himself a cup. "I know you're brought up to behave as you're told, and I know it must be difficult for you to represent your family. But tonight you're with me, there's no reason for you to uphold that façade of yours."

"… You make it sound like you're my salvation," she giggled as she sipped onto the alcohol.

"Perhaps I am."

As she reached for the sake flask, her sleeve slipped off her shoulder slightly. It looks like Shiori hasn't even realized that that her bony collarbone was now on display. It was an attractive sight, and he found it difficult to look away. At a closer look at her, he noticed that her obi was loosening and her kimono was pretty much falling apart.

She had said she shouldn't drink anymore tonight, and if she had met up with Bansai that must mean that she was returning home late at night. Where she could have been could be anyone's guess, for all he knew she could have been returning from another marriage proposal.

No matter how much she had drank before, right now in front of his eye her calm exterior was breaking down over two small cups of sake. The woman really had trouble handling her alcohol; her face was now even rosier than before and she was spluttering as she spoke.

"Is it just me or is it really hot in here?"

"It's just you," he hummed, flickering his eyes shut.

"Well yeah, you're only wearing one layer that barely covers a thing," she retorted.

"It covers enough."

He heard some rustling beside him, and he immediately knew what was going on. Turning to her, he watched as she struggled to get her obi off.

"What are you doing?"

"I need to take this off."

"Why?"

"It's so hot and tight!"

"… Please don't yell something like that out loud…" he grimaced. "Remember that we're not entirely alone here."

"I don't care!" she cried. "Help me get this off!"

Not only can she not handle her alcohol but also Shiori was the kind of graceless drunk that would yell and get into fights over little things. It amused him to see the normally so reserved young lady in such a state.

"Stand up," he instructed.

She did as she was told and stood in front of him. The obi had the Fujiwara house crest etched onto the fabric; the way the gold shone almost seemed like it was mocking him. Daring him to rip off her family's pride and name.

Shiori watched as his thin fingers reached for the obi around her waist, mesmerized by his movements she grew quiet as he untied the fabric. The kimono came undone, and the fabric dropped aside. Thank god Shiori wore an extra thin layer on the inside, otherwise she'd just have flashed him completely.

Fingering the obi in his hand slightly, the crest gave one last mocking shine before he tossed it aside.

"Better?" he asked as she pulled off the top layers then tossing them over to where the obi lay.

"Much, much better," she smiled, sitting back down.

Takasugi studied her again. This silk layer she wore underneath looked more like underwear than anything, leaving nothing to imagination. And if he had to take a guess she was wearing nothing underneath it.

He smiled as he imagined how she'd be in the next morning. Eyes watery, head pounding and semi-undressed. She might even accuse him of something, he realized the more he thought about it.

It seems like she's forgotten the reason she came here in the first place. She was now humming as she drank, giving him little to no acknowledgement as she did.

"Ne, Shinsuke."

"Yes?"

"You've always written that you wished for us to admire the night sky together," she rested her head on his shoulder. "And here we are, watching the same moon and the same stars together… Aren't you a lucky boy…"

The last part came out as a light giggle. His heart thumped. Her voice was so close to him, and it didn't help that she was whispering such sweet things.

"Shiori…"

"Hm?"

He leaned his face over towards hers, and pulled a hand into her hair. He held her head; her soft long locks lacing his fingertips. The two gazed into each other's eyes momentarily before he tilted her up into a kiss.

Shiori's heart raced and her mind grew blank. By the time he pulled away from her, she's already lost all sense of balance. Toppling over completely, her face landed dangerously close to his nether-regions. For the first time tonight, it was him that was flustered. With her breathing over… there, Takasugi froze completely, and when Shiori didn't move from where she lied he panicked and reached for her shoulder.

"Shiori?" he shook her carefully. "Shiori?"

No replies came from her, and when he finally pulled her off his lap he realized that she's fallen asleep. All anxiety he felt before vanished as soon when he saw her face.

'_This woman, really…'_

Cupping her cheek in his hand, he admired her dormant features. Shiori really was blessed with a beautiful face, from her long lashes to her perky lips. With just her looks she would have been able to seduce any man, even Takasugi had originally feared that he might fall prey to her beauty.

With her head resting comfortably on his lap, he sighed as he rested back against the wall. It looks like in her drunken state; she's managed to find herself a comfortable pillow – namely being his leg.

Shiori may have been all right with the arrangements, but he's still got to get the futon out for the night. Shuffling forward slowly, he reached for a cushion for her to sleep on for the time being while he got the futon out. Reaching forward, just as his fingers reached the cushion, her head stirred on his lap and she grumbled a few quiet words that he didn't catch. Lifting up her head with great care, he slipped out from under her and pulled the cushion to where he was just sat. Walking over to the cupboards, he pulled out the futon.

Setting up the futon was the easy part. The second part would be moving Shiori onto it, and the most difficult part? Managing to fit the two of them in. Shiori will have no problem falling asleep due to her own mindlessness, but it'll be entirely different for him.

Watching over her sleeping body, he pondered if he should just leave her there. But with so little clothes on she would probably catch a cold if he just left her, and putting her kimono back on wouldn't be an option either as it'll wake her from her slumber. Even if he didn't help her, he'd probably hear an earful from her in the morning. He didn't want to add more to his already inevitable scolding.

Takasugi gave in, and knelt over to pick her up. Just like he thought, her body weighed virtually nothing. Having the slippery material on, her tiny body felt even smaller in his arms. He tucked her in, making sure the covers wrapped around her securely. He evaluated the place, and it looked like there wasn't going to be any room for him. Not unless they held each other close, but he doubt that she can even recognize who is who in that state of hers.

After another minute of surveying, he simply gave up. Pushing her over slightly, he made enough room for himself on the futon. It was a tight fit but he managed.

It's been a really eventful evening, going from one of his late night drinks to ending up in bed with Shiori. When he woke up this morning, he never expected for so much to happen. His identity was now revealed, but Shiori has proven that she was someone that he could keep close.

Things are going well so far, but it was just the beginning. He's won Shiori's heart but convincing her to help him may be a little different. But with this first win, he was confident that with due time she'll fall completely helpless to him and his cause.

Running a finger down her warm cheek, he gave her a light kiss over her lashes.

"_Sweet dreams, my kitten."_

* * *

**Wooo, finally Takasugi in this one! Well there was only this one part but still counts ;) Hope all you guys enjoyed that ;D**

**And guys ****please review**** if you can, just saying because it really does help us writers get chapters done faster as we get proper feedback and motivation to continue. So please do if it's not too much trouble!**

**Thanks for the alerts, favorites and reviews!**

**Reviews:**

AL19 – ooh, that's for you to find out next chapter ;) Matako's definitely going to have something to say about another girl with her precious Shinsuke-sama xD

KyaChann –I hope you enjoyed this! It was quite a wait but finally he shows up! :)

Amari – You're very welcome! Omg, writing Gin serious had to be one of my toughest moments. I just couldn't get it right xD I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D

ResyaAfhirsa – thanks for your advice! I'll keep it in mind as I write the next chapter :) and for sad moments… don't think they'll be coming soon but they'll definitely be coming – and when they come it's gonna be big :P


End file.
